Total Emblem America
by InTheNickOfTime410
Summary: 2020 has arrived. It's been a year since Total Emblem first aired across the country. To honor our amazing fans across the nation, we're doing season 3 all over the US. Which of our twenty four contestants will rise to the top, and conquer all the challenges America has to throw at them to win the million dollars? Find out right now on...TOTAL EMBLEM AMERICA!
1. Chapter 1 - Shaking Things Up

Chapter 1 - Shaking Things Up

**January 1st, 2020**

**Los Angeles, California **

"Good evening America, and Happy New Year! Welcome to season three of Total Emblem. I'm your host Alm Rudolf, and joining me is my co host, Celica Liprica."

"It's been one year since Total Emblem first took off in America. So to honor our amazing country, we're having our contestants go on a national tour. We'll also have our contestants compete in challenges that you all at home have been selecting since our season two finale in August."

"Speaking of the contestants, here they come now."

The vehicles lined up one at a time, and each contestant stepped out when their vehicle was up front. Celica decided to announce the first player, and Alm took the second. They repeated, until the last contestant was introduced.

"Tobin Harris."

**I'll never forget what about to me exactly one year ago. I became the first ever boot on Total Emblem. I felt so humiliated ever since that day, but I've learned my mistake. I'm going to listen to my team, and complete these challenges. - Tobin**

"Nomah Voir."

**Another year older, another year wiser as they say. Well I'm adding onto that list another year to prove to these youngsters that I can still compete. - Nomah**

"Catria Whitewang."

**I keep replaying the day of the dodgeball match in my head. I shouldn't have slapped Luthier in front of everyone. I should've took him somewhere private, then slapped the hell out of him! - Catria**

"Deen Perez."

**I was medically evacuated last time, so I'm glad I have another shot at the million dollars. - Deen**

"Est Whitewang."

**Thank you so much America! Due to your votes in last season's finale, Conrad isn't here! I don't have to worry about him messing up my game this year! WOO! - Est**

"Tatiana Marlow."

**We don't really have canoes where I'm from, so I figured I would get an automatic boot. I hope this year I'll be able to last longer, and spend more time with Camus. - Tatiana**

"Faye Collins."

**I'm actually not going to focus on Alm this year. I just need to focus on me, and my gameplay so I can win the money. - Faye**

"Boey Jackson."

**Mae killed me in the Hunger Games challenge, and made almost everyone flip their vote to me. I'm glad she not here this season, so I can finally say she got her karma. - Boey**

"Kilff Hendricks."

**In between seasons I learned I'm Silque's half brother through our father. I want everyone to know that I'm not going to act like her at all. - Kliff**

"Atlas Santiago."

**I did amazing with facing everyone's fears, until I had to hold a snake. If no challenges involve snakes, I think I'll have a shot at winning. - Atlas**

"Clive McAllister."

**Leaving after my sister, and fiance is upsetting. I wanted to honor their request of winning, but I couldn't even survive the first round of the merge. - Clive**

"Python Bytes."

**I was doing well in the game, that is until Delthea exposed my alliance. At least she's not here now. - Python**

"Camus Young."

**Lukas blew up my strategy of keeping secrets last year. So this year, I plan on being more out in the open. - Camus**

"Luthier Martin."

**I am so happy that my sister isn't here. She made me really upset last time. I'm a little worried about Catria though. I don't know if she's learned her lesson. I'll have to ask her later. - Luthier**

"Valbar Smith."

**After last season's finale, I got invited to join in All In. Now that I have more allies, I'm ready to take this season on. - Valbar**

"Leon Sierra."

**I barely missed the top ten last time I played, because I thought playing dead would be a good way to avoid Jason. At least if there's a horror challenge this year, I'm well prepared. - Leon**

"Forsyth Austins."

**Lukas screwed me over both times I've played. Since Lukas isn't here though, third time's the charm. - Forsyth**

"Genny Robinson."

**Instead of talking about my game, I have a message for Silque. I hope you're happy with what you did. You emotionally traumatized one of my closest friends. He now has: anxiety, panic attacks, and recurring night terrors. He's not the same. He's been distant from lots of people, When he does talk to someone, he's usually either upset or angry if someone brings you up. - Genny**

"Gray Valoroy."

**Silque pretty much controlled the merge half of the game last time. It led to so many eliminations, including my own. At least she can't manipulate us now, cause America hated her. - Gray**

"Sonya Williamson."

**My allies better not think about not listening to me this year. What happened during Cinema proves I won't steer them in the wrong direction. - Sonya**

"Kamui Chang."

**I know I missed final five last season, but I wouldn't play it any other way. Sure I lost the million, but I was able to tell my allies about Silque. - Kamui**

"Jesse Yager."

**"Jesse?"**

**Huh? Sorry. I zoned out. What was your question?**

**"Can you tell me about Silque?"**

**Silque? Silque who?**

**"Don't pretend you don't know. Silque Hendricks was your girlfriend last season. The one that betrayed you, and revealed she never loved you."**

**I'm not talking about it. Don't even try, camera guy. I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! - Jesse**

"Matilda Castillo."

**I was in the semifinals last season, but I got eliminated because Silque checkmated me. I'm ready to go to the finals, and win the million that I was robbed from. - Matilda**

"And, finally, Saber Garcia."

**I somehow managed to be the only one to beat Silque. I'm so happy she's not here, but the aftermath of her actions and betrayal still lingers. - Saber**

"Welcome to Total Emblem America!" Celica greeted

The twenty four players applauded for a minute, until All shushed them up.

"As you all know, we have one million dollars to give away to the winner. Like always, we also the season by picking teams, but not this year. Your teammates were predetermined by where you live in America. Everyone please come up, and take a look at this board. If you're on team one, go on the blue rug. If you're on team two, go on the white rug. Finally, if you're on team three, go on the red rug."

**ATLAS, California, Team 1**

**BOEY, Alabama, Team 3**

**CAMUS, Utah, Team 1**

**CATRIA, Montana, Team 2**

**CLIVE, New York, Team 3**

**DEEN, Texas, Team 2**

**EST, Montana, Team 2**

**FAYE, Wisconsin, Team 3**

**FORSYTH, California, Team 1**

**GENNY, Alaska, Team 1**

**GRAY, Arkansas, Team 2**

**JESSE, California, Team 1**

**KAMUI, Texas, Team 2**

**KLIFF, Washington, Team 1**

**LEON, Texas, Team 2**

**LUTHIER, Florida, Team 3**

**MATILDA, New York, Team 3**

**NOMAH, Illinois, Team 3**

**PYTHON, Arizona, Team 1**

**SABER, Florida, Team 3**

**SONYA, New York, Team 3**

**TATIANA, Idaho, Team 1**

**TOBIN, Colorado, Team 2**

**VALBAR, Texas, Team 2**

"If you're on team one, your team name is: the Pacific Panthers. If you're on the team two, your team name is: the Middle Monkeys. If you're on team three, your team name is: the Atlantic Alligators."

"Wait a minute Alm." Jesse retaliated "I live in Nova Scotia, not in California."

"True, but you and Geoff do own a beach house in California. You live there sometimes, right?"

"Well yes, but it's just for vaca-"

"Then you're on the Panthers team."

**Alm is right. This season is America themed, not Canadian. - Jesse**

**I'm pretty happy with who I have on my team. I have Saber and Sonya, and I don't have to be with Catria. - Luthier**

**I'm with Leon and Kam, so at least the Texan alliance can form again. - Valbar**

**So, I'm on a team with: my bubbly airhead cry baby sister, the first loser, and Professor Puke. Half of us were in the first five boots in season one. This is just what I needed this season: to be in Team Victory 2.0. - Catria**

"Now that you have your teams, it's time to get to your first challenge. Here in California, there are many earthquakes. You all are going to be putting on this virtual reality headsets. The simulation will be a town in an earthquake. There's also many falling objects that want to avoid, because you'll be eliminated if a falling object hits you. Every five minutes, the location will change. You'll move to a new town that's yet to be destroyed. Also the earthquake magnitude will increase, thus making more objects fall. The first team to get all eight members crushed will be eliminating someone tonight."

**I'm ready to crush this challenge! - Boey**

**Virtual reality was how I got eliminated last time. I really hope I don't get deja vu. - Leon**

**I'm not worried about this earthquake challenge. Us Californians are used to them. - Atlas**

The players enter the virtual reality. They don't feel anything at first, but the earthquake soon starts at a 3.0. Everyone started running when they saw the first object fall from one of the hotels. Slowly, more objects starting falling. Everyone was able to avoid those objects too. The last thing to fall in round one was the glass windows.

**A magnitude 3 earthquake wouldn't do much, but it's going to get interesting once we hit around 6 or 7. - Forsyth**

Once again, no one was eliminated in rounds two, and three. That all changed however, when they entered the 6.0 earthquake.

**Once six hit, there was pretty much nowhere left to run. Everyone was getting knocked out left, and right. - Saber**

The Royals decided to stick together, but immediately got eliminated by the falling glass. Gray and Tobin were next to go when two lamp posts struck their backs. Nomah was the next to be eliminated when he, and several cars, fell through the earthquake cracks. Camus tried to protect Tatiana when several wires fell, but both of them got stabbed in the head. Kliff and Faye watched Atlas and Boey get taken out by falling wood, only for Kliff to also get crushed by wood one second later. Faye ran the opposite direction, and bumped into Deen.

"Hey Deen."

"Hello Faye. How are you holding up?"

"I almost got taken out by three pieces of sharp wood, and watched Kliff, Atlas, and Boey go out. Other then that, I'm good. How are you doing?"

"I saw the Royals go when the glass fell out the buildings. I haven't seen anyone since."

"Maybe we could stick to-"

Faye was interrupted when she got crushed by a falling trash can from the third floor of a nearby building. Deen hesitated, but quickly ran out of the way of more falling objects.

**Not even one minute into the fourth round, and we're down to eleven: my alliance of eight, the sisters, and Deen. - Genny**

Jesse, Kamui, Leon, and Valbar ran into Sonya, Saber, Luthier and Genny.

"Hey, you guys." Kamui panted "How's it going?"

"Could be better." Sonya sassed

"Why are you guys just standing there?" Saber then asked "You don't know where the debris could strike."

"We're in the middle of a four way intersection. I doubt the debris could even hi-"

Jesse was suddenly interrupted when a toilet flew over, and hit his head."

"OH SHOOT! RUN!" Kamui commanded

**A TOILET?! REALLY?! That was seriously uncalled for. - Jesse**

The alliance only made it a few feet when they suddenly noticed Catria and Est get hit by several falling bricks.

"Is it over?" Valbar pondered

"No." Leon sighed "The Panthers still have Genny, and the other teams have three players left. Luthier, Saber, and Genny for the Alligators, and you, me, Kam, and Deen for the-"

"That's four for you!" Luthier corrected

"Sorry. Four Monkeys, and three for the-"

"YOU GUYS! THERE'S A FLYING FRIDGE AT SEVEN O'CLOCK!" Sonya hollered while interrupting him

All In quickly attempted to dodge, but Genny couldn't get away fast enough. Her right foot got chopped off."

"DANG IT!" she hollered

"That's game." Celica announced as she turned off the goggles "The Panthers lose!"

**Jesse was such an idiot for not moving out of the way. - Camus**

**It's thanks to you, we lost the challenge. - Tatiana**

**The first boot is tough, I'm going to go with Python. - Jesse**

**Genny couldn't move out of the way, so the fridge got her. - Python**

**Sorry Jesse. I want you gone tonight. - Kliff**

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony Panthers. As you can see, we have eight players but only seven pieces of apple pie. If you don't receive a piece of pie, you're heading home."

Alm took several pieces of pie, and started passing them out.

"Forsyth, Camus, Tatiana, Kilff, and Atlas. You guys no votes. Genny, you're safe with two votes."

**Come on Panthers! Genny was the reason we lost! - Forsyth**

"Python, and Jesse. You're the last two players they have yet to receive a piece of pie. The pie is going to…...neither of you."

"WHAT?!" the Panthers exclaimed

"Both of you have three votes each. So, we need to do a tiebreaker. That will be determined by a revote since some players voted Genny. If you voted Genny, you must switch your vote to either Python, or Jesse. If you did not vote for Genny, you can either keep your vote the way it is, or switch to the other person. Before we vote though, Python and Jesse will get ten seconds to plead their case. Python, you're up first."

"OK. I really think you need to keep me around. Jesse screwed up by not paying attention to the rubble falling from the hotels. He threw the challenge for us. He's the reason that we're here now. Vote for him, and not me."

"Thank you Python. Jesse, it's your turn."

"I think you guys need to keep me in this game. I can help you through my experience, and wisdom of the game. I can be the leader you guys need to secure your way into the merge. I don't think Python can help you as much, because he was weak in the challenge. Looking back at Maui, he was also really lazy. If you keep him, he'll slow you down. I'm also a lot stronger than him, so you'll need in the physical chal-"

"Time. Thank you Jesse. Now that you've got the change to hear both cases, it's time for the revote. Atlas, you're up first. Please head to the confessional."

**I'm keeping my vote for Python. Jesse made valid points in his argument, and those points are why I voted for Python in the first place. - Atlas**

**My fellow Royal is on the chopping block. I have to vote Jesse. - Forsyth**

**I want to keep my vote. Jesse might be stronger, but he's dumb for not moving. - Tatiana**

**I'm still voting for Python. There's no way I'm letting Jesse leave. - Genny**

**I need to repay Jesse for what my sister has done to him. I have decided to switch my vote. I'm now voting Python. - Kliff**

**Jesse, I'm sorry. A part of being a good leader is being on alert at all times. With that last challenge, you failed at doing that. - Camus**

"Alright, the votes are in. I have calculated the votes, and…..we have ANOTHER tie!"

"NO WAY!"

"UGH!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"COME ON!"

"Yep. Python and Jesse each got four votes. So, we have a tiebreaker trivia question. Whoever correctly answers first will get to stay. If you guess incorrectly, your opponent gets the chance to steal. Python, Jesse, here is your question. California has a football team called the San Francisco 49ers. Why is that the name of the football team?"

"I think I know the answer Alm! The 49ers are named after the 1849 gold rush!"

"Congratulations Python! You get to stay in the game!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jesse screamed

"Sorry Jesse, you are eliminated. Please go, and make your final confessional. Everyone else, please go with Celica. She will escort you to your team RV's."

**THIS IS *BEEP*ING BULL*BEEP*! I DESERVED TO STAY OVER THAT LAZY SON OF A-**

***KNOCK KNOCK***

**WHAT? I'M MAKING MY FINAL CONFESSIONAL!**

**"Sorry to interrupt Jesse, but I need to ask you something?"**

**What's up, Alm?**

**"How would you like another shot at the million dollars?"**

**Yes! I want to get back in the game!**

**"Great! Please come with me."**

**OK! - Jesse**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This season, on Total Emblem America…**

**The alliances**

"It's you and me to the end."

"I'll stick by you, no matter what."

"You've got yourself a deal mi amigo."

"I'm not voting you. Trust me."

"We need to stick together more than ever."

"The enemy of our enemy is a friend."

**The drama**

"I did it once, I'm not afraid to do it again."

"You know what? I'll keep your secret. If you vote for-"

"Please. Tell me what's wrong."

"Don't touch me. I don't want to be touched."

"What did she do to you? I need to know!"

**The fights**

"If you say what you said one more time-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"You know what? Kiss my ass!"

"HE IS SPIRALING OUT BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I'm here for the million dollars. DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!"

"I will lie, cheat, and steal to get that money. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MESS IT UP FOR ME!"

**The tears**

"How could you do this to me?"

"You know what? We're over!"

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"I don't know what to do anymore!"

"I've never told a lie in this game!"

"This game is so *beep*ing hard!"

"I HATE THIS *BEEP*ING GAME!"

**And….. brand a new twist that will shake up the Total Emblem game FOREVER.**

"It's time to introduce a new twist called Unalienable Rights. As you all know, America was founded under three unalienable rights. Those rights are: Life,

"I'm using my life token."

"Wait ...WHAT!?"

Liberty,

"Since we have survived ten eliminations. We now have the freedom to play the game as individuals."

"NO WAY!"

"OH MY GOD!"

And Pursuit of Happiness."

"I need to find this treasure before anyone else from the first five boots. Do you want to help me?"

"I need your help. If I win this pursuit, I'll be back in the game."

"I need you to steal the next clue from Jesse, and his team."

"At least it's only the first five eligible to return. It us helps dwindle down the competition for the treasure."

"Even though I can't return, at least I'll be able to help you return."


	2. Chapter 2 - Top Potato

Chapter 2 - Top Potato

"Before we hit the road, it's time to show you where you will be staying in this season." Celica explained "Each team has two RV's, four players for each one. Don't worry about driving them, because we have a driver for each RV. Also, we won't be on the road everyday. From now on, each episode will last three days. Day one will be the challenge, and elimination. Days two and three we will be traveling on the road. Depending on how far our next destination is, we may only be on the road for day three. The cycle will repeat, until the live finale. On this whiteboard, you will see who will be staying in which RV. Please come up, take a look, sit your bag in the RV, and come right back. We have one more piece of business to take care of."

**PANTHER RV #1 - Atlas, Camus, Forsyth, & Genny**

**PANTHER RV #2 - Jesse, Kliff, Python, & Tatiana**

**MONKEY RV #1 - Catria, Deen, Est, & Gray**

**MONKEY RV #2 - Kamui, Leon, Tobin, & Valbar**

**ALLIGATOR RV #1 - Boey, Clive, Faye, & Luthier**

**ALLIGATOR RV #2 - Matilda, Nomah, Saber, & Sonya**

After everyone finished doing what was asked, Celica continued.

"Like I said, I have one more piece of information. "It's time to introduce a new twist called Unalienable Rights. As you all know, America was founded under three unalienable rights. The three unalienable rights are: life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Each word is a mini twist, so it's a three mini twists combined into one gigantic twist. You will find out what those three words mean a bit later."

**I'm worried about these new twists. No one knows how the game will shake up, and on top of that, we have the possibility of someone playing an immunity idol to worry about. - Deen**

**I beat Silque last season, so I can survive through any twist that Alm and Celica throw at me. Bring them on. - Saber**

**I got eliminated through a twist last time I played. I really hope I don't experience deja vu. - Faye**

**January 4th, 2020**

**IDAHO**

"Welcome to Idaho, the home of the potatoes! Speaking of potatoes, that's what your challenge is going to revolve around today."

**Crap! Tatiana is from Idaho, so she might have a home advantage. - Sonya**

"For this challenge, you all will compete individually. On my go, you will peel a potato with this peeler. Once you peel the skin off, you must flip your timers, and mash your potatoes for one minute. After that, you will run over to this counter, grab the gravy, and pour in on. Then you will get in your sack, and jump one hundred meters. After you cross the finish line, you will search this bin to make a Potato Head. The first eight to replicate their Potato Head exactly, will move on. Are you all ready?"

"YES!"

"On your marks, get set, POTA-GO!"

**I knew I was going to struggle with this challenge. I'm not made to race anymore. - Nomah**

**Growing up in the south, we know our potatoes, but never like this. - Boey**

The final eight were: Atlas, Forsyth, Genny, Kamui, Valbar, Matilda, Saber, and Sonya.

"This next challenge is a game of Hot Potato, but with a twist. I'll give a category, and you'll come up with an answer. Once you have an answer, you'll pass this potato to the next person. If you repeat an answer, give an incorrect answer, or are holding the potato fifteen seconds after the round starts, you'll be eliminated."

"Altas, you'll start us off. Flavors of Oreo cookies."

"Mint."

"Double Stuffed."

"Red Velvet."

"Maple."

"Birthday Cake."

"The Original Golden."

"Peanut Butter."

"Thins."

"Bana-."

***BOOM***

"Altas, you are out. Forsyth, you'll start this round. Federal holidays."

"Christmas."

"Thanksgiving."

"Valentine's Day."

"New Year's Day."

"Independence Day."

"Labor Day."

"Columbus Day."

"Father's Day."

"Actually Forsyth, Father's Day is not a Federal holiday. You are now out."

**Come on Panthers! Screw up one more time! - Catria**

**Please let it be a three peat. Please let it be a three peat. - Est**

**That's odd. Forsyth wouldn't usually miss a question like that. - Matilda**

**Forsyth's been acting really weird today. First of all, he barely finishes his potato head eighth after he was somehow the first one to finish the sacks. Now, he misses a question he would normally call trivial. - Clive**

"Genny, the next category is…..types of cats."

Instead of saying an answer, Genny just sat there in pure silence.

**What is Genny doing just sitting there? She should know this! - Kamui**

**Part of me really wants to jump in, and help. But the other part doesn't want to get our team mad at me. - Leon**

**Everyone keeps complaining that Genny is throwing, but it's actually smart. You wait till last minute, and then say an answer. - Valbar**

"What's a type of cat? What's a type of cat? What's a type of cat. WHAT'S A TYPE OF-"

***BOOM***

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Congratulations to the Alligators, and Monkeys! You guys are safe! As for the Panthers, Celica will see you in the elimination RV tomorrow. "

**Here's a piece of advice for you Genny. Repeating what's a type of cat, isn't going to help you come up with an answer. - Tobin**

**I'm so glad Genny isn't on my team this year. Her performances in challenges have been deteriorating ever since her medical leave in season one. - Gray**

**I don't know whether to be happy, or sad right now. I'm certain that I'm going to lose another ally, but at least I'm still in the game. - Luthier**

"Forsyth, can we talk?"

"What's up Kliff?"

"How do you feel about taking Genny out next?"

"She threw the last challenge, so yes. I'm up for it."

"Excellent. You tell Python, and I'll tell Atlas, Tatiana, and Camus."

**Genny should know all the different types of cats. She's allergic to all of them. - Kliff**

**Honestly, who can't name what they're allergic too? It's sad really. - Forsyth**

"Yo, Python."

"What's going on, For?"

"Kilff and I are campaigning to get rid of Genny. Are you in?"

"Genny? She could've easily thrown the last challenge. I'm in."

"Sweet. I'll see you at the elim-"

"Actually, hold on a minute. I need to tell you something important."

"What's going on?"

"First, I need you to swear that you'll tell no one about this."

"It's that serious?"

"Yeah, it is."

"OK then, I'll make sure it stays between us."

Python whispered into Forsyth's ear for about a minute. In the middle of the whispering, Forsyth's eyes grew wide.

"No way!"

"Uh huh, it's true. I heard them talking yesterday with my own two ears."

"And you saw them too?"

"I was able to peek around the corner for a minute. I caught a glimpse of every person that's in on this plan."

"So, should we take out Genny then?"

"We have to man. They'll know something is amiss if tonight's vote count isn't six to one."

**With Python giving me this new information, I'm not sure if I want to vote Genny out. But, he made such a valid argument. I still need to pretend to be oblivious to what's happening. - Forsyth**

**I have to vote for Genny in order to keep suspicion off of me, I practically have no other choice. - Python**

**Python Bytes is going to pay. Not only did he listen in on my secret meeting, but he's also spilling our secrets to F15. - ?**

"The votes are now in." Celica announced "The first five slices of apple pie are going to: Camus, Tatiana, Atlas, Kiff, and Forsyth. Congrats, you guys didn't get a single vote tonight. However our remaining two players did get votes. Python, Genny, you guys are on the chopping block. By a vote of six to one, the person leaving the game is….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Genny."

**If you knew your cats, you'd probably still be here. - Atlas**

**I'm sorry Genny. You were doing so well. That is, until you blew it for us. - Camus**

**Challenge throwers don't need to be in this game. It may work for other shows, but not here on Total Emblem. - Tatiana**

**My last confessional goes out to my fellow Pacific Panthers. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for-**

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"**Genny, there's no need to apologize just yet."**

**What do you mean, Celica?**

"**You still have a chance to apologize in person, and redeem yourself."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Do you want another shot at the million bucks?"**

**Heck yeah! **

"**Come with me then." - Genny**


	3. Chapter 3 - Race In The Rockies

Chapter 3 - Race In The Rockies

The six All In members are seen meeting in the elimination RV.

"They're after us." Luthier panicked

"Who's they?" Valbar asked

"Everyone is. Jesse and Genny were the first two boots this year."

"It was probably just a coincidence." Leon tried assuring him

"I doubt it." Sonya retaliated "We've been the strongest alliance these past few seasons."

"She's right." Valbar agreed "If I wasn't in your alliance, I'd probably vote for you guys too."

"So, what should we do then?" Saber asked

"You won last season. You tell us." Luthier demanded

"I don't have all the answers."

"Neither do we." Kamui added

"But we do." someone spoke from the outside

The alliance turned to the doorway to see the Royals, except Python, and Gray walk in.

"What do you guys know?" Leon asked

"Why are we being targeted?" Luthier wondered

"Don't ask me." Clive told them

"Forsyth's the one who knows what's going on." Matilda explained

"He told us a few minutes ago." Gray added

"Then tell us!" Sonya ordered

"They're not just targeting you guys. They're also targeting us."

"Who are they?" Valbar questioned

"Anyone not in this room, and Python. They all have teamed up to create AVA."

**I know Python didn't want anyone else to know, but we need the numbers on our side. I'm not going to let another third chancer leave just yet. - Forsyth**

"What is AVA?" Saber interrogated

"It's an acronym for the Anti Vet Alliance. AVA's goal is to eliminate all of us that were in season two, one by one."

"I have some questions." Kamui asked "Number one. How do you know about this?"

"Python told me."

"How did he find out?"

"He eavesdropped on a meeting."

"So, why isn't he the one telling us?"

"He only wanted it to be between us."

"So then, why are you telling us?"

"All of our games are in jeopardy. We can't fight against AVA alone."

"Are you asking for a temporary truce between our alliances?"

"Exactly. Only until AVA is defeated."

"I say we take it to a vote." Saber announced "All in favor of a temporary merge?"

Everyone is seen raising their hands.

"Then it's official."

"I have one more thing to tell you guys." Forsyth admitted "Python told me how we can listen in on their conversations, and who they are talking about."

"What does that mean?" Valbar asked

"They don't use our real names when they want to talk about someone. It's just a precaution in case someone is hearing them. So, they use a code."

"What's the code?" Sonya asked him

"It's basically the first initial of our name, and the placement that we got in our last season. I'm F15, for example, and you would be S8."

"And, where does AVA meet at?" Saber asked

"They have their big meetings in the Monkey RV #1 after the challenge."

**So THAT's why the sisters, and Deen have been kicking me out. I feel like an idiot for not noticing it before. - Gray**

"Kamui? Leon? Valbar? Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Gray snickered

"About how we need to win the next challenge?" Valbar asked back

"Well, yeah. But, how about we go do some spying after this challenge is over?"

"You mean-"

"Yep. On their meeting." Gray answered while interrupting Kamui

**I really like Gray's idea. Sure, we know about AVA's long term goal. However, we also need to know what their short terms goals are too. - Leon**

**In order to get the most out of our alliance, we need to know about what AVA is planning. - Kamui**

**Get ready AVA, because we're about to be two steps ahead of you. - Valbar**

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"Let's do it."

**January 7th, 2020**

**MONTANA**

"Welcome to the Rockies!" Celica greeted "I hope you all are nice and cozy, because you'll be out in the snow today. Once you step outside, you will see we are up in the mountains. Your objective is to reach the bottom of the mountain, and cross the finish line. The first two teams to cross the finish line will be given immunity. Are you guys ready?"

"YES!"

"Good. And there's one more thing I need to tell you all. You will all be going on foot, and you will be racing down a set path for your team. Each path is equal in time of completion, and some areas won't always be heading straight down. With that being said, your race starts…. RIGHT NOW!"

The teams are seen going in their separate directions.

**PANTHERS **

The Panthers started their race by heading west.

"Do you guys mind if I lead the way?" Tatiana asked "I've been to the Rockies before."

"You think you'll be able to take us down the right path?" Python asked

"Give me the map." she demanded

"Well?" Camus asked after Python headed the map to her "Where do we need to go first?"

"We need to start by going up this slope."

**After two challenges failed, we need to have a comeback. - Python**

**I think I'd be a better leader choice. But as long as we come in first or second, I don't care if Tatiana takes the lead. - Camus**

The team is seen barely making it to the top.

"What do we need to do now?" Camus asked her

"We need to head east, so we'll be going down the mountain."

"Really?" Python moaned "We just got here."

"Where else do you think we would be going?" Forsyth asked him "If we're at the top, the only option is to go down."

"But the mountain looks so beautiful from up-"

"We don't have any time for contradictions right now dude." Forsyth scolded "We can't afford to lose again."

"Forsyth's right." Kliff agreed "I wish I could stay up here, and see all this scenery too. However, we have a challenge to win."

The team watched Kliff take off, and they started running down the mountain too.

**MONKEYS**

The Monkeys started by going south, and descending the mountain.

"If you guys want a third win, Est and I can navigate." Catria persuaded "We live near these mountains, and we come here all the time."

Tobin immediately handed Catria the map.

"OK. We start by going south, and then a left. Let's move Monkeys!"

Catria and Est started running to where they needed to go, and everyone else followed.

**I trust Catria enough to lead us to victory. She probably knows these mountains instead and out. - Tobin**

**I don't want to jinx our team, but the Panthers had the advantages for the first two challenges. Yet, somehow, they still ended up losing. - Deen**

As the team reached the bottom, some of the players started to get cold.

"If you guys need a little bit of warmth along the way, then hug someone." Est advised

"Why do we need to hug someone?" Valbar wondered

"It perseveres body heat. The more body heat you have, the better energy for this challenge." Catria explained

"I think we need to pick partners to stay by. Leon thought "The sisters have each other, and I'll take Val."

"Good idea." Valbar complimented "And yeah, I'll be your partner."

"I'll have Tobin." Gray declared

"Fine by me." Tobin agreed

"That leaves us." Kamui explained to Deen

As the team was approaching their left turn, the team stopped for a minute.

"After we make our left, then where do we need to go?" Gray asked the sisters

"There will be a frozen lake in about a quarter of a mile."

"Do we have to go across it?"

"No Deen. Just around on the right side."

**ALLIGATORS**

The Alligators are seen making their way east.

"What's our first destination?" Saber asked Nomah

"Up on this peak." he answered "According to this map, it's the highest Montana Rocky Mountain point."

"Wait, our route is just a straight line." Clive noticed

"I think I know why." Sonya told him "If it's the highest point, then we'll have a harder time ascending."

"That's true." Faye thought "I've seen some scenarios where the shortest route is the hardest one."

"You don't think that another team has a long yet easy route, right?" Saber asked Faye

"It's possible."

"What about the third team?" Matilda asked

"Medium in length and difficulty." Faye concluded

As the team started to reach the top, Nomah started to shiver.

"Are you OK?" Luthier asked

"I'm so cold right now. I need to rest."

"You can't." Matilda admitted "We all need to go up, then down."

"I don't know if I can though. I want to stop."

**I can't handle being in the mountains. The high altitude gives me really bad chills. - Nomah**

**I feel really bad for Nomah, but we can't slow down. Another team most likely has an easy route, and they're probably going to be ahead of us. - Faye**

**I get you want to throw Nomah, but please don't make it too obvious to the Vets. - Boey**

**MONKEYS **

"Guys! Now that we went around the lake, we just need to head east to the finish line!" Catria announced

**PANTHERS **

"Now that we're at the bottom, we just have to go east in order to reach the finish." Tatiana explained

**ALLIGATORS**

"Come on Nomah." Faye encouraged "Once we go down the mountain, the finish line is right there."

*I can't. My whole body is starting to get numb from the cold."

"I'll carry you then." Saber groaned as he picked him up bridal style

**I didn't really care if we somehow broke a rule. The only thing that I was concerned about was leaving the mountain. - Nomah**

"It looks like the Monkeys are going to cross first." Celica announced as she saw them in the distance

The team is heard cheering as they come closer, and closer to the finish.

"The Monkeys are the first to finish!" Celica declared

**Our route was so easy. No wonder why we ended up in first place. - Catria**

**I knew Cat would be able to secure us another win. - Est**

A minute later, the Monkeys watched as the other two teams raced neck in neck. Majority of both teams were together. Forsyth, Saber, and Nomah however, were left behind. Saber ended up putting Nomah down, and started to catch up with everyone else. In the end, the only two that have yet to cross the finish line were Forsyth, and Nomah. The finishers started cheering for the two yet to cross. Both males were pushing hard, but only one of them would come out as victorious. That person, along with their team, started to celebrate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And Forsyth crosses the finish line, which means that the Panthers have won immunity." Celica announced "Sorry Alligators, but it looks like you will be sending someone home."

**That was so close. I can't allow my team to be this close to elimination again, or I will have to kiss the million dollars goodbye. - Forsyth**

**I'm so glad that we ended up getting second. To think that if we lost, there would've been a fifty percent chance of me going home, is crazy. - Python**

**Forsyth, and Python got seriously lucky. One of them would've gone home if we lost again. - Kliff**

**Enjoy your safety while you still have it. The next time we lose, it's going to be one of you two. - Atlas**

Luthier, Saber, and Sonya met in the back of the elimination RV.

"I called this mini meeting, because we need to figure out who to eliminate so I don't go home." Saber explained

"How do you know it's you?" Sonya asked him

"Val told me after they finished spying. Anyway, our three options are: Boey, Faye, and Nomah."

"I think we need to take out Nomah." Luthier thought. "I want to play it safe."

"I agree with Luthier." Sonya added "We should just play it safe, so the others don't suspect that we're onto AVA. He was also slowing us down during the race, because he kept complaining about the cold."

"Then it's settled. I'll go tell Clive, and Matilda. This meeting is now adjourned." Saber declared

**Nomah, you have to go. No offence, but I want my friends here. - Luthier**

**Nomah, it's your time. I'm sorry about this, but us vets want to stay. - Clive**

**Saber, you won last season. It's time for someone else to take the spotlight. - Nomah**

**I'm a little worried about going into tonight's vote. Five of them are oblivious to AVA, so anything can happen. - Boey**

**As long as the three of us stick together, we have a chance. All In will most likely vote the same way, so the worst case scenario is that the vote ends up being a tie due to Clive and Matilda not coming to an agreement somehow. - Faye**

"Today, the slices of apple pie are going to: Boey, Faye, Luthier, Sonya, Clive, and Matilda." Alm revealed "It's down to Nomah, and Saber. One of you is the first boot from the Alligators. By a vote of five to three, the person leaving the competition is."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NOMAH!"

"Awwww." he sighed as Alm gave the last piece of pie to Saber

**It took all I had to not high five Sonya, and Luthier. - Saber**

**Thank God Saber didn't celebrate. We would've been dead for sure. - Sonya**

**We may have won this battle, but the war is far from over. - Matilda**

**These youngsters are going to regret taking me out. I just wish I could prove to them that I'm not this old man that can barely do anything. **

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"**You still have an opportunity to prove them wrong, Nomah."**

**What do you mean, Alm?**

"**Would you like a second chance at the million dollars?"**

**Of course!**

"**Please come with me." - Nomah**


	4. Chapter 4 - President Jeopardy

Chapter 4 - President Jeopardy

Kamui, Leon, Valbar, Forsyth and Gray came running into the Royals, and All In, meeting.

"Clive, Matilda, you guys need to get out of here." Leon instructed

"Why?" the couple asked together

"AVA is sending Boey and Faye to talk to you guys about why you voted Nomah out." Gray warned them

"You guys can't be seen around here, or else they'll think something is up." Valbar added

As the couple left, Kamui instructed his fellow allies

"You guys are also about to be asked by Tobin, and Est about why-"

"They're coming!" Gray panicked

"Quick! You guys can hide in the back." Saber thought

**I'm a little worried that someone is going to get busted. Especially since Est and Tobin are going to go hard on my allies. - Valbar**

Boey and Faye are seen sitting next to Clive and Matilda.

"Hey, we need to talk to you guys." Boey greeted

"About what?" Matilda asked

"How come you guys decided to vote for Nomah?" Faye asked

"We'll try to put it in the nicest way possible." Clive thought "He wasn't going to be able to keep up with us."

"Yeah." Matilda agreed "If we kept Nomah, there would be a chance that we'd be voting someone off again."

"Why did you guys vote for Saber?" Clive asked

"How do you know it was us?" Boey countered

"There's no way Luthier and Sonya would vote for him, unless they had to. Plus, you know we voted Nomah. That just leaves you two, and Nomah, as the ones who voted for him."

"OK." Faye confessed "We voted for him, because he was slowing our team down by carrying Nomah. If they both just kept walking, there could have been a chance that the Panthers would've had to send someone home again."

**Sorry Faye, but I'm not buying that excuse. - Clive**

**I will give you props for making a believable excuse Faye, but we know what's really going on. - Matilda**

**Their story checks out, and I kind of agree with it. - Boey**

**Yes, Nomah was a weak link. However, AVA needs every member it can get. One number can mean the difference in this game. - Faye**

"Are you sure that's why you guys voted Nomah out?" Tobin asked All In

"Yes." the third members stated

"What other reason could we have?" Saber smirked

"Luthier?" Est questioned him "Is there another reason?"

"No, but I'm starting to think that you're getting a tiny bit paranoid."

"Yeah. What's your deal Est?" Sonya asked her

"I'm just wondering, because I didn't think he'd be the one leaving."

"Well, who did you think it was?" Saber wondered

"Honestly, us two thought it was going to be you."

"What? Why me?"

"You're kind of a threat for winning last season. We thought Clive and Matilda would've voted for you."

"So, why aren't you asking them?" Luthier interrogated

"We thought that you guys convinced them to-"

"For the last time, we didn't even talk to them about anything." Sonya hissed "So can you leave us alone?"

"Fine." Est huffed as she left

"Sorry about her." Tobin sighed as he left too

**Shut up Tobin. You're not the tiniest bit sorry at all. You wanted to play Good Cop Bad Cop with them. - Gray**

**At least we were able to warn everyone what was about to happen. I can only imagine what would've happened if we didn't. - Leon**

**I wasn't all that worried about Saber and Sonya cracking, but Luthier is a whole different story. - Kamui**

**It took all of my inner strength to not cave in to Est's Bad Cop routine. I can't handle those kinds of situations well. - Luthier**

**I thought for sure my Bad Cop act would've made someone spill a secret, or two. I guess they don't have anything to hide. - Est**

**January 10th, 2020**

**Mount Rushmore, South Dakota**

"Welcome to Mount Rushmore everyone!" Alm greeted "Since we're at a landmark that's all about Presidents, our challenge today will be President themed. Here's how this is going to work. We are going to be playing President Jeopardy!. For each question you get right, or wrong, your team makes, or loses money. The first two teams to reach $10,000 will win immunity. Losers, will be sending someone home."

**There's no way we're going to win this if Forsyth, and Kliff, are on the same team. - Deen**

**I'm a little bit worried about a Jeopardy challenge. I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed. - Atlas**

**As soon as I heard it was going to be Jeopardy, I knew we would have this in the bag. - Kliff**

"You will be given one hour to study. Here are your books, and your time starts….NOW!"

**Our team strategy was to split up into four groups of two, so that way everyone has a study buddy. - Saber**

**I was with Saber, and Luthier. We decided to study a certain section for five minutes, then quiz each other about that section for another five. The cycle repeats, until the hour is up. - Sonya**

**For our strategy, we each picked a section of the book to study for an hour. - Tobin**

**The Panthers decided to make three groups of two. I was studying buddies with Camus in the first third of the book. Atlas, and Kliff were together studying the second third. Forsyth and Python studied the last third. - Tatiana**

"By random draw, Camus will go first. Please pick your question."

**Me picking first was scary. I had the potential of giving our team the early lead. - Camus**

"I pick States for $400."

_**This state was where John F. Kennedy was assassinated in 1963.**_

"Sonya."

"Where is Texas."

"Correct."

"History for $200."

_**When the White House was finished construction, this president was the first to live there.**_

"Forsyth."

"Who was George Washington?"

"Wrong. Catria."

"Who was John Adams?"

"Correct."

"Early Life for $400."

_**Obama was born, and raised here. So, his first word could've been Aloha.**_

"Forsyth?"

"Where is Alaska?"

"Wrong. Tobin."

"Where is Hawaii."

"Correct."

**I don't know how in the world Forsyth is missing these ridiculously easy questions. Even I knew the answers, and I hardly studied. - Python**

A montage of the players giving answers is shown.

"Where is Mount Vernon?" Kamui answered

"What is the Confederacy?" Camus replied

"When is 1941?" Saber asked

"Where is Fort Sumter?" Clive answered

"Where is Gettysburg?" Kliff answered

"What is the World Trade Center?" Sonya answered

"Who is Martha?" Forsyth asked

"More specific please."

"Martha….pass."

"When is 1799?" Boey replied

"Where is Chicago?" Atlas guessed

"What is the Anaconda Plan?" Catria answered

"What is the War on Terror." Luthier answered

"What is Watergate?" Matilda answered

"Where is the Delaware River?" Tatiana replied

"Now that we have cleared this first board, let's take a look at the scores. The Panthers are in last place with $3,200. The Alligators are in second with $5,600, and the Monkeys have the lead with $8,600. It's time for a final jeopardy question. Please select one person from each team to answer."

The Panthers are seen selecting Forsyth. The Monkeys have chosen Catria, and the Alligators chose Sonya.

"The category is years. Here is your question."

_**Thomas Jefferson made the Louisiana Purchase from France during this 17th century year.**_

(final jeopardy music)

**DO DO DO DO**

**DO DO DO**

**DO DO DO DO**

**DOOOOOOOO**

**DO DO DO DO DO**

**DO DO DO **

**DO DO**

**DO DO DO**

**DO**

**DO DO DO**

**DO DO DO**

**DO DO DO DO**

**DO DO DO**

**DO DO DO DO**

**DOOOOOOOO**

**DO DO DO DO DO**

**DO DO DO**

**DO DO**

**DO DO DO**

**DO**

**DO DO DO**

**DO **

**DO**

**DO**

**DO DO**

"Let's go to Forsyth first."

**What is 1799?**

That is incorrect. What will it cost you?"

**$3,200**

All of it. So, your team is down to nothing. Let's go to Sonya now."

**What is 1803?**

"That is correct. How much money will you earn?"

**$5,600**

"The Alligators have won immunity!"

As the Alligators started to settle down, Alm continued.

"Before we get to Catria's answer, let's take a look at her bid."

**$8,600**

"She bid everything as well. If she said 1803, that means the Panthers lose. If she said anything else, then we will play another board. Her answer, for immunity is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**What is 1803?**

"THE MONKEYS HAVE WON IMMUNITY!"

**How is that even possible? Forsyth's insanely smart. I've never seen him fail this hard before. - Clive**

**Something is up with Forsyth. First, the Hot Potato game in Idaho, now this? **

**Something's not right with Forsyth. I can just tell. He isn't acting like himself. - Python**

**I know Forsyth is hiding something from us, and I'm going to find out what it is. - Catria**

Forsyth is seen pacing around his RV, but stops when he sees Catria walk in.

"Hello Catria. What's up?"

"How about you tell me what's up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're hiding something from us."

"What? I'm hiding anything from you."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Roll up your right pant leg to your knee."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? I said roll up your right pant leg to your knee."

"What if I don't?"

"Then, I'll do it for you."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would."

Forsyth hesitated, but ended up doing it. Catria smiled when she saw his knee had a scar on it.

"I knew it."

"Please, Catria. You can't tell anyone about this."

"You know what? I'll keep your secret. If you vote for-"

**I feared this would happen. It was matter a matter of when someone was going to find out my big secret. I just didn't think I'd get blackmailed though. - Forsyth**

"What are you going to do if I don't vote your way?"

"If you don't, then everyone will come after you. Because I can, and I will, expose your identity."

"Fine. You can have my vote."

**I'm sorry Python. I need to keep my secret safe. - Forsyth**

"Good. Also, I want you to explain everything to me. Why are you here?"

"Alright. I'll tell you all about the Liberty Twist."

**I don't know why we're doing Python, but Catria said she had a reason that she'll tell us after the elimination ceremony. - Atlas**

**I've decided to vote for Forsyth tonight. I'm so sorry buddy, but you cost us the challenge. - Python**

"Tonight, the apple pies go to: Camus, Tatiana, Atlas, and Kliff. Forsyth, Python, one of you is about to be done for. The fourth person eliminated, with five votes is…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"PYTHON!"

**Dang it. I thought for sure Forsyth was going to be the one to leave today. Oh well. This game is so unpredictable some-"**

***KNOCK KNOCK***

**What?**

**"Python, I have an offer for you."**

**What offer?**

**"The offer is a second chance at the million dollar prize."**

**No way!**

**"Yep. All you have to do is come with me." **

**Great! - Python**

**Python's game all went downhill the moment I heard him spill AVA's secrets. It's sweet that he wanted to keep his friend safe. Sadly, acting sweet doesn't work in this game. Thanks AVA for your help delivering payback, and thanks for your participation too….…...Frank. - Catria**


	5. Chapter 5 - We're Doing OK

Chapter 5 - We're Doing OK

All of the AVA members are seen in their usual meeting spot, when Catria came in.

"I called this emergency meeting, because we have an important issue to discuss."

"What's the matter, Cat?" Est asked

"Remember how the twist this year involves: Life, Liberty, and Pursuit Of Happiness?"

"Yeah?" everyone replied questioningly

"Well, I found out what one of the words meant."

"Which one?" Camus wondered

"Liberty. So, I have a question for you guys. Have you all seen Forsyth acting weird lately."

"Yeah."

"Well, what if I were to tell you that Forsyth hasn't been participating in all of the challenges?"

**Forsyth's not participating in every challenge? That can't be right. - Deen**

**Forsyth's on my team. He was with us whenever we did challenges. - Atlas**

"What do you mean?" Deen asked her

"Forsyth is playing the game with his older brother, Frank."

"WHAT?" everyone in the meeting gasped

"What's your proof?" Tatiana questioned

"I have proof. First, allow me to give some background. Forsyth and Frank have always been complete opposites. Forsyth's the gifted one in academics, and struggles in sports. Frank's the gifted one in sports, and struggles in academics. Every other challenge, I've noticed something odd that Forsyth would never do. In Idaho, Frank missed a simple question on holidays. In South Dakota, he kept missing jeopardy questions. If it was Forsyth doing those challenges, he would've got those immediately."

**Cat's starting to make a little bit of sense. - Est**

**I feel like everything's starting to add up. - Tobin**

**Catria's right. Forsyth would've aced the questions in the last episode. - Kliff**

"Also, I comforted Frank earlier, and had him pull up his right leg."

"Was the scar there?" Est wondered

"It was there."

"Oh my God."

"Wait. What's the scar?" Atlas asked him

"Frank played college football a few years ago." Est explained "On one particular play, a guy tackled him so hard that Frank busted his knee wide open."

"It took him almost a year to fully recover." Catria finished

"How do you guys know so much about Forsyth, and Frank?" Faye asked the sisters

"Palla is Forsyth's girlfriend." Catria sighed

"We should know about our sister's boyfriend's family. Est added

"You're right. Sorry that I asked."

"So, is the twist that Frank is switching places with Forsyth?" Boey asked

"Part of it." Catria answered "Forsyth and Frank are switching places after every elimination ceremony takes place. If they can survive in the game for ten episodes, they then have the liberty to play as individuals."

"So, if we don't eliminate them in the next few weeks-"

"Then Frank debuts in the game, and the amount of players this season will officially increase to twenty five. Yes."

**We need to eliminate them the last time we send someone home. - Camus**

**The next time that the Panthers lose, they're going home. I just have this gut feeling. - Boey**

**I know I said that I'd keep the secret, but this is a great opportunity to eliminate another big threat. - Catria**

"Hey Forsyth." Frank greeted as he walked into the one of the producer RV's

"Frank. Talk to me. What happened after I left?"

**After every elimination happens, me and Forsyth get ten minutes to discuss what happened after the last switch. - Frank**

"Catria found out."

"WHAT?"

"Yep. She made me pull up my pant leg, and saw my scar."

"Bro. Why would you show her?"

"I didn't want to, but she blackmailed me. She was going to tell everyone if I didn't. She also had me explain the whole twist to her, and she made me vote for Python."

"And you did all that!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to keep our secret safe."

**No wonder why you're not the smart one, Frank! If I was in your shoes, I would've found a way to hide the scar! I also wouldn't have acted like you! You're supposed to be playing as me! If you didn't know the answers to the jeopardy questions, you should've just shut up! - Forsyth**

**January 13th, 2020**

**OKLAHOMA **

"As you already know, we are in Oklahoma. So, today we are doing a musical challenge!" Celica explained "Here's how this is going to work. It will be played in three rounds. For round one, each team is going to choose a random index card. On the card is going to be one of the solos, or duets, from Oklahoma. Each team will pick their representatives, and they will have thirty minutes to practice. Then, it's time for the performances. If you don't get to represent your team, you will be participating in rounds two and three. Round two will be a performance of "Farmer and the Cowmen." Round three will be an ensemble performance of "Oklahoma." Whichever team has the best combined scores from all three rounds, will win their team immunity. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"OK. Panthers, please send someone up to get a card."

**We got Oh What A Beautiful Morning. I decided to sing it, because I kind of have a deeper voice like Curly. - Camus**

"Monkeys, please send someone up to get a card."

**Our song is Many A New Day. I wanted to sing it so bad, but I also wanted to shoot the gun in Farmer and the Cowman. So, I decided to let Est have it. - Catria**

"Alligators, please send someone up to get a card."

**The song we picked is People Will Say We're In Love. As much as I wanted to do the duet, I chose to sing in rounds two and three. I wanted to support the group's sound in case there were any bad singers. Especially if the bad singers are on our team. - Sonya**

**Thanks Sonya! Thanks for giving the song to me, and Clive! - Matilda**

**We won't let you down Sonya. Matilda and I have great chemistry, so we might get points for that. - Clive**

"First up is Camus with "Oh What A Beautiful Morning."

_There's a bright golden haze on the meadow,_

_There's a bright golden haze on the meadow,_

_The corn is as high as an elephant's eye,_

_And it looks like it's climbin' clear up to the sky._

**Who would've thought Camus could sing? That man is full of mystery. - Tatiana**

**When I was in the Army, I used singing, and chess, to pass the time. Let's just say I got good after a while. - Camus**

_Oh what a beautiful morning,_

_Oh what a beautiful day,_

_I've got a wonderful feeling,_

_Everything's going my way._

_All the cattle are standing like statues,_

_All the cattle are standing like statues,_

_They don't turn their heads as they see me ride by._

_But a little brown maverick is winking her eye._

_Oh what a beautiful morning,_

_Oh what a beautiful day,_

_I've got a wonderful feeling,_

_Everything's going my way._

_All the sounds of the earth are like music,_

_All the sounds of the earth are like music,_

_The breeze is so busy it don't miss a tree,_

_And an old Weeping Willer is laughing at me._

_Oh what a beautiful morning,_

_Oh what a beautiful day,_

_I've got a wonderful feeling,_

_Everything's going my way._

_Oh what a beautiful day_

**That performance is going to be hard to beat, but we haven't lost a challenge yet. We're not going to give up so easily. - Valbar**

**Val, whatever you do. Do not jinx us. - Leon**

"Thank you Camus. Up next is Clive and Matilda singing "People Will Say We're In Love."

_Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours? _

_Why do the neighbors chatter all day, behind their doors? _

**The correct word is gossip, Clive! - Luthier**

_I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue. _

_Here is the gist, a practical list of don'ts for you. _

_Don't throw bouquets at me _

_Don't please my folks too much _

_Don't laugh at my jokes too much _

_People will say we're in love! _

_Don't sigh and gaze at me _

_Your sighs are so like mine _

_Your eyes mustn't glow like mine _

_People will say we're in love! _

_Don't start collecting things _

_Give me my rose and my glove. _

_Sweetheart they're suspecting things _

_People will say we're in love. _

**I knew Matilda would do great with her part. Though, she has a much better alto voice. - Sonya**

_Some people say that you are to blame as much as I._

**No Clive! Some people claim! - Boey**

_Why did you take the trouble to bake my favorite pie?_

_Granting your wish, I carved your initials in that tree._

**OUR INITIALS CLIVE! - Matilda**

**IT'S ON THAT TREE! NOT IN THAT TREE! - Faye**

_Just keep a slice of all the advice you give for free_

_Don't praise my charm too much _

_Don't look so vain with me _

_Don't stand in the rain with me _

_People will say we're in love! _

_Don't take my arm too much _

_Don't keep your hand in mine _

_Your hand feels so grand in mine _

_People will say we're in love! _

_Don't dance all night with me _

_Till the stars fade from above. _

_They'll see it's alright with me _

_People will say we're in love_

**Clive, arruinaste por completo nuestras posibilidades de ganar inmunidad este episodio. Muchas gracias. - Saber**

"Lastly in round one, we have Est singing "Many A New Day."

_Why should a woman who is healthy and strong_

_Blubber like a baby if her man goes away_

_A weeping and a wailing how he's done her wrong?_

_That's one thing you'll never hear me say_

_Never gonna think that the man I lose_

_Is the only man among men_

_I'll snap my fingers to show I don't care_

_I'll buy me a brand new dress to wear_

_I'll scrub my neck and I'll brush my hair_

_And start all over again_

_Many a new face will please my eye_

_Many a new love will find me_

_Never have I once looked back to sigh_

_Over the romance behind me_

_Many a new day will dawn_

_Before I do_

_Many a light lad may kiss and fly_

_A kiss gone by is bygone_

_Never have I asked an August sky_

_Where has last July gone?_

_Never have I wandered through the rye_

_Wondering where has some guy gone_

_Many a new day will dawn_

_Before I do_

_Many a new face will please my eye_

_Many a new love will find me_

_Never have I once looked back to sigh_

_Over the romance behind me_

_Many a new day will dawn_

_Before I do_

_Never have I chased the honeybee_

_Who carelessly cajoled me_

_Somebody else just as sweet as he_

_Cheered me and consoled me_

_Never have I wept into my tea_

_Over the deal someone dosed me_

_Many a new day will dawn_

_Many a red sun will set_

_Many a blue moon will shine_

_Before I do_

_Many a new face will please my eye_

_Many a new love will find me_

_Never have I once looked back to sigh_

_Over the romance behind me_

_Many a new day will dawn_

_Before I do_

_Many a red sun will set_

_Many a blue moon will shine_

_Before I do_

**I think Est did a good job with the lyrics. She didn't mess up, unlike Clive, so I think we have a shot. - Kamui**

"It's time for round two. Everyone, except for if you already sang, please get ready for "Farmer and the Cowman."

**Us Texans can make a southern accent easily. So, I decided to be the main singer for this song. - Valbar**

_The farmer and the cowman should be friends,_

_Oh, the farmer and the cowman should be friends._

_One man likes to push a plough, _

_the other likes to chase a cow,_

_But that's no reason why they can't be friends._

_Territory folks should stick together,_

_Territory folks should all be pals._

_Cowboys dance with farmer's daughters,_

_Farmers dance with the ranchers' gals._

_Territory folks should stick together,_

_Territory folks should all be pals._

_Cowboys dance with farmer's daughters,_

_Farmers dance with the ranchers' gals._

_I'd like to say a word for the farmer,_

_He come out west and made a lot of changes_

_He come out west and built a lot of fences,_

_And built 'em right across our cattle ranges!_

_The farmer is a good and thrifty citizen,_

_No matter what the cowman says or thinks._

_You seldom see him drinking' in a barroom,_

_Unless somebody else is buying drinks!_

_The farmer and the cowman should be friends,_

_Oh, the farmer and the cowman should be friends._

_The cowman ropes a cow with ease, _

_the farmer steals her butter and cheese,_

_But that's no reason why they can't be friends_

_Territory folks should stick together,_

_Territory folks should all be pals._

_Cowboys dance with farmer's daughters,_

_Farmers dance with the ranchers' gals._

_I'd like to say a word for the cowboy,_

_The road he treds is difficult and stony._

_He rides for days on end with just a pony for a friend,_

_I sure am feeling' sorry for the pony!_

_The farmer should be sociable with the cowboy,_

_If he rides by and asks for food and water,_

_Don't treat him like a louse, _

_make him welcome in your house,_

_But be sure that you lock up your wife and daughter!_

_Ain't nobody gonna slug out anything. _

_Sing it Andrew!_

_Dum diddy dum dum dum!_

_The farmer and the cowman should be friends…_

_Oh, the farmer and the cowman should be friends,_

_One man likes to push a plough, the other likes to chase a cow,_

_But that's no reason why they can't be friends_

_I'd like to teach you all a little sayin'_

_And learn the words by heart the way you should_

_I don't say I'm no better than anybody else,_

_But I'll be damned if I ain't just as good!_

_I don't say I'm no better than anybody else,_

_But I'll be damned if I ain't just as good!_

_Territory folks should stick together,_

_Territory folks should all be pals._

_Cowboys dance with farmer's daughters,_

_Farmers dance with the ranchers' gals!_

**Val did so good with the southern accent. That will increase our team's points for sure. - Leon**

"Our final song is "Oklahoma."

_Oklahoma,_

_Where the wind comes sweeping down the plain._

_Where the waving wheat _

_can sure smell sweet_

_When the wind comes right behind the rain._

_Oklahoma, _

_every night my honey-lamb and I_

_Sit alone and talk, _

_and watch a hawk _

_making lazy circles in the sky._

_We know we belong to the land_

_And the land we belong to is grand_

_And when we say Ay yippie yi ki yay._

_We're only saying you're doin' fine Oklahoma_

_Oklahoma ok._

_...l-a-h-o-m-a. Oklahoma_

**Oh crap. I spelled Oklahoma wrong when I sang. At least it wasn't as bad as Clive's amount of mess ups. - Boey**

"Now that all of the songs have been sung, please welcome our guest judge." Celica announced

The players applauded as they saw Trent was into the auditorium.

"That's right everyone. I was watching your performances, and you all did a fantastic job. But sadly, one team has placed last. I have the results on this piece of paper. In first place with 134/150 points is…...THE MONKEYS!"

**Hell yeah! Our team is unstoppable this season! - Kamui**

"Before I announce the team in second place, I want to let you all know that second had a score of 128. Third place had a score of 87. The second place team is….…..THE PANTHERS! I'm sorry Alligators, but I kept hearing Clive mess up some words in his duet."

**I vote for Clive, Clive, and Clive again. - Faye**

**Clive messed up so much in the challenge, and his relationship with Matilda makes him an easy target. - Boey**

"Clive, Boey, this is the last piece of apple pie. By a vote of seven to one, the fifth person eliminated from Total Emblem America is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BOEY!"

**WHY DID ALL IN VOTE FOR BOEY? THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE WHATSOEVER! - Faye**

**How am I the one leaving today? Sure, I may have sang the letters wrong, but Clive made so many more mistakes. He should've been the one leaving. I shouldn't be making my final confession-"**

***KNOCK KNOCK***

**What?**

**"Boey, how would you like another chance at the million dollars?"**

**What do you mean, Celica?**

**"Come with me to find out."**

**Fine. - Boey**

.

**ONE DAY LATER**

The first five that were booted are seen on a couch in a mansion in California.

"Hello players."

"Hi Alm!"

"As you all know, you have a chance to get back into the game. It's time to start the Pursuit Of Happiness. In order to get back into the game, you will be doing a treasure hunt. You will use a series of clues to find the treasure. There are seven clues in total. Each clue will lead you to the next one, and the last clue will locate where the treasure is hidden. The first person to find the treasure will be back into the game. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"Excellent. Now, here are a few rules to follow. First, this hunt will only be lasting until the merge. In other words, none of you will reenter the game if the treasure isn't found before then. Second, even though the treasure is in the mansion, you are forbidden to destroy the place in search of it, or other clues to skip some riddles. You are however, allowed to use any other means to halt other players' searches. Finally, the other players that will end up booted before the merge will join you at the mansion. You can recruit them to help you with your search. Once they join one of you though, they are not allowed to switch who they are helping. Do you all understand the three rules?"

"YES!"

"Great. With that, your first clue will be given to you tomorrow. Good luck."


	6. Chapter 6 - Alam Oh No

Chapter 6 - Alam Oh No

Faye is seen chatting with Luthier.

"Why did you guys vote for Boey? I thought we all agreed to vote out Clive."

"Saber, Sonya, and I thought about it. We decided to go for Boey, because Clive can help us out in physical challenges. We think he'd be a better asset for our team."

"You could have at least told me that."

"We're sorry Faye. We decided to not tell you, because you and Boey were going for Clive. If we came to you with that offer, you would've told Boey about our plan."

"Did Clive and Matilda know about this?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering. That's all."

**I'm not sure if those excuses are true. Nomah, and Boey both left with five votes. That can't be a coincidence. - Faye**

**I tried my hardest to lie about the voting. I can't let her know we're working together. - Luthier**

**January 16th, 2020**

**The Alamo, Texas**

**YEEHAW! WE'RE IN TEXAS BABY! - Kamui**

**There's four Texans on our team. I think we'll be able to pull off another victory. - Deen**

"Welcome to the Alamo!" Alm greeted "This is the fort where 189 troops died trying to defend it from a Mexican Invasion. Since this is the sight of fighting, we'll begin having a three sided war today. Each team is going to be given laser guns, and you will be fighting until you are zapped. The first two teams to be wiped out will be sending someone home tonight. That means, only one team will be safe."

**And that team is going to be ours. - Atlas**

**We're going to keep our winning streak alive. Sure, it'll be difficult. It's not impossible though. - Tobin**

**The odds are stacked against us right now. Most likely, we'll be going to elimination tonight. - Saber**

**I don't know how we're going to compete against the Monkeys. They still have their whole team! How have they not lost a challenge yet? - Sonya**

"And, that's not all. The two teams that lose will be going to elimination together. Everyone will cast two votes, one for each losing team."

**If we go to elimination, there's a chance that AVA could outnumber us! If we don't win this challenge, our whole plan could go right down the drain! - Gray**

"Before we start the war, you have ten minutes to prepare. You also have to stay outside, and in the Alamo's boundaries. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"Excellent. I wish you all the best of luck. Your ten minute prep starts…..NOW!"

As Alm dismissed, the teams are seen running in different directions.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

The Monkeys are all seen walking together. They stopped for a minute to go over their strategy.

"Remember everyone. We just need to stick together." Catria explained "There is a chance that the other two teams have divided up. Us eight can easily eliminate three opposing forces."

"Also, we need to zigzag when we shoot." Valbar added

"Why do we need to do that?" Tobin asked

"If we zigzag, there's a less likely chance they'll be able to hit us."

"I just thought of another thing." Est gasped "We need to be checking our surroundings at all times."

"She's right." Leon admitted "Who knows where the others could be shooting-"

"LEON! DUCK!" Valbar instructed as he started shooting

A laser barely missed Leon's targets on his vest.

**Val, I can't thank you enough for saving me back there. - Leon**

**You're welcome little buddy. You're welcome. - Valbar**

After the person shooting tried to run away, the rest of the Monkeys chased after them. It turned out to be Camus and Tatiana. The Monkeys eventually got them cornered, and eliminated them. As they were celebrating, the rest of the Panther team ran out, and started shooting. Little by little, the Monkeys started eliminating the Panthers.

**Oh come on! That was supposed to be our trap! - Tatiana**

"Forsyth!" Clive and Matilda loudly whispered

Frank quickly aimed, but lowered his gun.

"Oh. It's just you guys. Thank God. What's up?"

"We're your friends, and we noticed something weird." Clive replied

"Weird?"

"You're not acting like yourself." Matilda responded "You were the only one to escape the Monkeys."

"You saw it?"

"Yes, and they caught our team eavesdropping. We barely escaped the Monkeys too." Clive informed

"So, we're the only three surviors?"

"Yeah. Anyway, we know you're not the most athletic person-"

"I've been working out Clive!" Frank interrupted

"Have you now? Well, let's see if you've been working out your brain. What's the southwest province of China?"

**Here's my answer. WHO IN THE WORLD CARES? - Frank**

**If he can't answer this, our theory should be correct. - Clive**

**Forsyth is smart, and I mean really smart. He should know this one, because one of his many study interests is geography. - Matilda **

"I don't have a clue man."

"It's Tibet, Frank."

"How did you guys know I wasn't Forsyth?"

"We had suspicions ever since South Dakota, but we didn't want to say anything." Matilda admitted

"Does Python know?" Clive asked

"No. It's just you-"

"THERE THEY ARE!" Est yelled

"Run, and shoot!" Frank advised

The trio started to get away, and managed to eliminate the sisters. They thought the mini fight was over, but Valbar and Leon came up from behind. Clive and Matilda bumped into them, and the couple fell to the ground. They started to get back up, but Valbar retaliated by shooting them. Frank noticed, and shot Leon, and Valbar from his hiding place.

**Frank is getting lucky with his shots. Luckily, we still have four Monkeys left. - Catria**

**Frank still has to take out: Gray, Tobin, Deen, and Kamui. Those four guys are going to crush him. - Est**

Frank stayed hidden for a while. He stealthily moved around trying to find a target. He made his way to the church, and noticed Kamui, and Deen guarding that area. Frank aimed a few seconds, and shot Kamui's back. Deen noticed Frank shooting, and he started shooting back. After about five minutes of them hiding, and shooting, Frank finally knocked out Deen.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Deen yelled

"DEEN?" Gray yelled from nearby

Frank remained hidden as he saw Gray and Tobin appear. He tried to shoot Gray, but he ended up missing. Both guys ran towards where the shot came from, and in a few seconds they ended up finding Frank. He tried running away, but Tobin ended up hitting him in the back.

"Forsyth is eliminated! The Panthers will be joining the Alligators tonight!"

**Now that we're going to elimination, it's time to do a little bit of damage control. - Camus**

Camus is seen walking into the Alligators RV.

"Hello Camus. Do you need us?" Sonya greeted

"Yes. Are Clive, and Matilda around?"

"No, but everyone else from our team is. Why?"

"Thank God. I wanted to talk about elimination tonight."

"What about it?" Faye wondered

"I need you guys to vote for Forsyth tonight."

"Why Forsyth?" Luthier questioned

"I need to tell you guys something important. I know this sounds crazy, but please hear me out."

**I'm so glad Camus is going to talk to the Alligators about eliminating Frank. That's one vet, and a vet ally, down. - Kliff**

"Eleven of you walked into this elimination ceremony. After this is over, only nine of you will be left. Since the Alligators wiped out first in the challenge, it's only right to send one of them packing first. Right, Panthers?"

The Panthers are seen laughing at Alm's remark.

"Out of the eleven votes, only two of the Alligators were voted for. The two vote receivers were: Faye, and Sonya. By a vote of six, to five. The sixth person eliminated for Total Emblem America is…...FAYE!"

"Before I leave I just wanted to say that first it was Nomah, then Boey. Both of them received five votes. I was eliminated with six. There could be a possibility of the remaining five Alligators working together, and they brought Frank in for this vote just to take me out."

**There's something fishy about these votes. We should've had the numbers to either send a vet home, or force a tie. I hope AVA thinks about what I just said back there. It can't be a coincidence that the Royals, and All In, are voting together. - Faye**

"Only two of you were voted from the Panther team. The two that received votes were: Forsyth, and Kliff. By a vote of eight to three, the seventh person leaving Total Emblem America is….. Forsyth!"

"WHAT? WHY?" Frank angrily asked

"Let's just say: we all know your secret." Sonya vaguely explained

"My secret? What are you talking about?"

"We all know you're Frank Austins." Tatiana answered

"How do you know I'm not Forsyth? Did you guys reveal it?"

"No!" Clive and Matilda immediately assured

"Well, only one other person found out, and they promised to keep it a secret."

"Who?" everyone asked

"It was Ca-"

***BEEP***

"I'm sorry Frank, but your thirty second time for goodbyes is over. It's time to leave the elimination RV. Please head to the confessional, and give your final thoughts."

**All I want to say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry bro. I didn't act like you, and I let you down. - Frank**

**Frank, I'm sorry I got all snappy during our time together these last few times we met. I was just annoyed that our games could have been in jeopardy. - Forsyth**


	7. Chapter 7 - Digging Up The Win

Chapter 7 - Digging Up the Win

Luthier is seen pacing around the elimination RV. Saber and Sonya are also seen walking in.

"Luthier, how come you're still here?" Saber asked him

"I'm freaking out. OK?"

"About what?"

"Faye. She knows about our plans to eliminate AVA."

"It's not that bad-" Sonya tried to assure

"It is! Our games are in jeopardy."

"I don't know why you're the one freaking out." Matilda said as she and Clive walked in

"What do you have to worry about?"

"How about: the next time we lose a challenge, I have a fifty fifty chance of going home. I know you, Saber, and Sonya are going to stick together. It's a three on two now. Clive and I are at the bottom."

"Also, Faye didn't say anything about the Monkeys who are working with us. She thinks it's just us five." Clive added "You don't have to worry right now."

**Clive's kind of right. Even though I shouldn't be worried right now, you can never be too safe in this game. - Luthier**

**Luthier is worried for no reason. Clive and I are practically fighting for our game lives right now. - Matilda**

**Matilda and I just need to make it to merge so we can have some protection. It shouldn't be that hard. After all, the Monkeys haven't gone to elimination yet. - Clive**

**There's a part of me that wants to throw this next challenge, so we can send one of the lovebirds home. There's also a part of me that wants to keep them around, so we can have merge numbers. - Sonya**

**Luthier, I know you can't see this right now, but stay calm. We'll handle it one day at a time. - Saber**

**January 19th, 2020**

**White Sands, New Mexico **

The players are seen standing in sand. There is rope around them made in the shape of a square. Outside of the gigantic rope square, there are three boards propped up with silver rods. Each board is a different color. The leftmost board is blue, the center board is white, and the rightmost board is red.

"Welcome to White Sands!" Celica greeted "For today's challenge, you are going to use your hands to dig in the sand for fifty giant puzzle pieces. When you find a piece, take it to your team's puzzle board. After you obtain all of the puzzle pieces, you will make an American flag on your team's puzzle board. The first two teams to complete their flag puzzle, will win immunity."

**Mycen would've been in our team this season. I'm glad he's not here to help us with this puzzle. - Deen**

**If Mycen was here right now, it would've been game over for our team. Both times he played, he got eliminated over a puzzle. - Kamui**

"Before we start, all of the puzzle pieces are going to be inside of the rope boundaries. Also, you are looking for puzzle pieces that are your team color. Panthers, the back of your pieces will be blue. Monkeys, yours will be white. Alligators, yours will be red. With that, this challenge begins….NOW!"

A montage of clips is seen of the players digging up puzzle pieces, and fitting them together. The final clips show the Panthers finishing first, and the Alligators finishing second.

"AND THE ALLIGATORS ALSO WIN IMMUNITY! Monkeys, I'm so sorry, but tonight will be your first elimination."

**While I was digging in the sand, I found this gold coin with TEA on it. I opened it up, and there's a note inside.**

**Congratulations,**

**You have found a Life Token!**

**This will be the Immunity Idols for this season. The only difference is, you must play this before the voting in order to be granted immunity. - ?**

"Are you sure I should be doing this?"

"Yes. We don't want a tie, do we?"

"No, but what if Faye's just paranoid?"

"Come on. The Alligator votes can't be a coincidence."

**We need to find out if Faye's theory was right. The Alligators, and possibly all of the Vets, could be working together. - Est**

**I came up with a brilliant plan for someone to spill the beans. The only thing I'm going to say is that it involves a pair of best friends. - Catria**

"Hey Gray." Tobin greeted

"What's up Tobes?"

"How would you like to team up with me."

"For voting tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you voting for?"

"Kamui."

**Yeah. That's not happening. - Gray**

"Why him?"

"He is a third time player, and is in an alliance with Leon and Valbar."

"I don't know if we should be voting Kam."

"OK. How about Val?"

"No."

"Leon?"

"Pass."

"Why don't you want to vote for them?"

"Because, we want to eliminate one of the sisters."

**Are you sure that's why, Gray? You never allied with the Texan Trio before, so why are you doing it now? - Tobin**

"I know you're lying. Tell me the truth, now, or else I'll play this at elimination tonight."

"A dream catcher?"

"It's not just any dream catcher. Look at this note hidden inside."

Gray took the note out of the dream catcher, and read the note.

**Congratulations,**

**You have found a pre-merge Hidden Immunity Idol. However, this isn't just any idol. First, it only works at the next elimination ceremony you attend. Second, this idol allows you to eliminate a player of your choice before the voting even begins. If you eliminate a player though, you will receive a penalty vote until merge. If you don't use it at your next elimination ceremony, the idol will lose its power. If the idol loses its power, it will be hidden again in the next challenge. This idol will be hidden in every challenge until someone uses its power, and receives the penalty vote, or until the teams merge. **

**The choice is yours. Either use it, and take the penalty vote, or risk the opportunity to take someone you want out of the game.**

**Signed,**

**Alm Rudolf, and Celica Liprica**

"No…..you wouldn't dare."

"Yes. I would. Unless, you tell me the truth. Why aren't you willing to team up with me?"

"OK. I have something to tell you. After Genny left-"

**I'm sorry, but I'm not going home yet. - Gray**

"The plan worked?"

"Yep, and also I'm making him vote with us tonight!"

"Perfect."

"So, what did he tell you?"

"F15 told the vets, and the vets formed a resistance alliance."

**I should've known that was going to happen. If only we would've eliminated Python, and the Austins, sooner. - Kliff**

**They are going to pay for sending Boey, Faye, and Nomah home! - Atlas**

**If it's an alliance war they want, it's an alliance war they'll get. - Tatiana**

**They think they're so smart because they've been playing chess, while we've been playing checkers. Luckily, AVA knows how to play chess too. - Camus**

"Kamui, and Deen, this is the final slice of apple pie tonight." Alm announced "The first Monkey boot is."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAMUI!"

"What?" Kamui, Leon, and Valbar gasped

"Yep. He received five votes tonight." Celica explained

"WHAT!?" the trio yelled again, only louder this time

**Five votes? That can't be right. Unless, if there's a traitor in our midst. - Valbar**

**I'm ninety nine percent sure of who the fifth vote was. - Leon**

''I didn't vote for you, Kam." Valbar affirmed

"I didn't either." Leon added

"Gray?" Kamui asked him "Were you the-"

Gray suddenly walked out of the elimination RV. Kamui turned to Tobin.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Tobin smirked

"You know what? Kiss my ass!" Kamui yelled back as he left the RV

"Bye Kamui." he yelled back with sass

Kamui is seen holding up the middle finger as he walks to the confessional.

**Why did you have to do this Tobin? Why did you have to make Gray vote for me? I didn't do anything to you, and this is how you chose to repay me? Well, you can just go *BEEP* off! - Kamui**

**MEANWHILE IN CALIFORNIA**

The first five boots are seen eating breakfast in the kitchen. Genny, and Jesse, are seen putting their plates in the dishwasher, and heading upstairs.

"We all have the same first clue on the white index card, right?" Genny asked him

"Yeah. Why?" Jesse asked back

"I was thinking until more people came in, we could work together."

"Sure. I was also thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well, at least it's only the first five eligible to return. It helps dwindle down the competition for the treasure."

"True that. Imagine if more people were able to hunt for the-"

"OH MY GOD!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"FAAAAAAAYE!"

Jesse and Genny ran downstairs to see Faye hugging the others.

"What happened?" Boey asked her

"So, there's a double elimination today. The losing teams went to the same elimination, and voted two of us out. One from each losing team."

"So, what other team lost?" Nomah wondered

"Panthers."

"Who else is joining us?" Jesse questioned

"I have no idea, but I'm confident it is Forsyth."

"You're right." Forsyth chuckled as he entered with Frank

The others, except for Faye, gasped when they saw the brothers.

"What is Frank doing here?" Python asked him

"You have a TWIN?" Jesse also asked

"We're not twins." Forsyth explained "He's four years older than me."

"And to answer Python's question, we were part of a twist. If we could survive ten episodes of us switching back and forth, I'd debut in episode eleven." Frank added

After Faye, and Frank, explained what happened at the Alamo, Python quickly pulled Forsyth outside.

"You're like the smartest person I know Forsyth." Python complimented

"What do you need this time?" Forsyth sighed

"I need to find this treasure before anyone else from the first five boots. Do you want to help me? I will reenter the game, if I find it first."

"Treasure? Does it involve-"

"Solving clues by using your brain, yes!"

"I'm in!"

"Yes, you're officially my searching partner!" Python excitedly whispered while giving Forsyth while high five

"Alright. I'll meet you in your room tonight at midnight. Show me the clue you're stuck on then." Forsyth ordered

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 8 - Proud To Be Loud

Chapter 8 - Proud to be Loud

After the elimination ceremony, Leon and Valbar caught up with Gray.

"Can you guys stop following me?" Gray asked annoyed

"We'll stop, if you tell us what happened." Valbar told him

"OK. I'll tell you. We just need to find somewhere quiet."

The three guys made their way to the Monkey's RV.

"Here's what happened." Gray said while locking the door "Tobin came to me, and asked to vote for Kam. I told him no, and I'd rather vote for one of the sisters. He was able to tell I was lying, and threatened me."

"How?" Leon and Valbar asked together

"He found an idol in the sand. The idol had to be played at the next elimination ceremony he attended. It also allows him to choose a player to eliminate without a vote."

"And, he threatened to take you out?" Valbar wondered

"If I didn't vote for Kam, and tell him our plan to defeat AVA. Yes."

"Great." Valbar sighed "Just great."

"Wait, you said the idol had to be played at his next elimination ceremony?" Leon questioned him

"Yeah, but he didn't use it. So the idol will be hidden in every challenge, until someone uses its power."

**We have to find this new idol. It's a game changer. - Valbar**

**As long as one of us three can find it, Tobin will have no choice but to pack his bags. - Leon**

**Leon and Valbar aren't my first choice of allies, but I'll take any type of advantage I get my hands on. - Gray**

**January 22nd 2020**

**Boston Public Library, Massachusetts **

"After three days of nonstop travel, we are finally at our next stop. Welcome to the Boston Public Library!" Alm announced "For this challenge, each team is going to do a skit of All That's: Loud Librarian. You will be judged based off of: funniness, usage of props, and acting skills. The two teams that have the best combined scores, will win. You have one hour to watch Loud Librarian skits, by using these tablets, and to prepare for your performance. Your time starts…...NOW!"

The three teams are seen making their way to the recreated Loud Librarian set, and getting to work.

**I decided to be Ms. Hushbaum for our team. I've needed to let out some steam these past few weeks anyway. - Catria**

**I am the only girl left to our team, so I automatically have to be Ms. Hushbaum. I don't exactly have the loudest voice, but I think I can pull this off. - Tatiana**

**I think our team has the advantage here. I was born into a loud Italian family. It only makes sense for me to be Ms. Hushbaum. - Matilda**

"Panthers, you are up first."

Tatiana is seen typing on a computer.

"Is it just me, or does type really loud?" Kliff whispered to Atlas

Tatiana is seen blowing a whistle, and walking over to Kliff.

"QUIET! THIS IS LIBRARY!"

"Sorry." Kliff apologize "I didn't mean to-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY? STOP TALKING!"

Tatiana is seen stomping her feet.

"DIE BUG! DIE ALREADY! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY FOOT!"

"There's no bug there Ms. Hushbaum." Atlas noticed

"SILENCE! THIS IS A LIBRARY! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO STUDY!"

Camus is seen walking in.

"CAN I HELP YOU?"

"Yes. I need a book that's about-"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING A BOOK UNTIL YOU BE QUIET!"

After a few seconds of silence, Tatiana started talking again.

"THANK YOU! NOW, HOW CAN I HELP YOU?"

"I'm writing a paper for class, and I need a-"

"DIDN'T I JUST SAY TO BE QUIET?"

"Yeah, but I-"

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT!"

She grabbed him by the shirt, and pushed him out the door. Tatiana is then seen playing Call Of Duty computer, with the volume at maximum sound.

"COME ON NOOBS! GET WRECKED! HAVE SOME MORE BULLETS IN YOUR AVATAR'S FLESH!"

"Are you kidding me?" Kliff angrily whispered to Atlas "She's playing video games on the job!"

"That's what you're mad about?" he whispered back

"HEY! SHUT UP! THIS IS A LIBRARY! NOT A CHATTER HOUSE!"

Tatiana then meant off the side, and wheeled in a bass drum.

"TIME TO PRACTICE THE SONG OF THE DAY!"

She is then heard beating the drum, with a drumstick, at 120 beats per minute.

"THE ANTS GO MARCHING ONE BY ONE. HURRAH! HURRAH! THE ANTS GO MARCHING ONE BY ONE. HURRAH! HURRAH!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!" Atlas yelled

"ME TOO!" Kliff added

"QUIET! QUIET! QUIET! She yelled as she continued to beat the drum

**I think we rocked our performance, and set the bar high for the other teams. Tatiana had the loudness of Ms. Hushbaum down. - Kliff**

**I've never known Tatiana as being a loud person. Her older sister was always the loud one. - Camus**

**Nice performance Panthers. It was cute, but ours is way better. - Tobin**

Catria is seen stamping books, and Valbar is waiting on her with a book in his hand.

"Here's my book Ms. Hushbaum."

"DO YOU NOT SEE THE SIGNS?"

"Yeah, but I-"

"THEY SAY: QUIET, SHUSH, SILENCE! IN OTHER WORDS: KEEP YOUR LIPS, ZIPPED!"

"Val, just ignore her." Leon whispered to him from the bookshelves

Catria walked over, and blew an air horn in Leon's ear.

"JUST BECAUSE HE'S YOUR FRIEND, DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK!"

Catria then walked over a chalkboard on one of the tables, and started writing "quiet in the library." This in turn caused the chalk to squeak

"Q U I E-"

"Can you not spell so loudly?" Gray asked "My friend, and I, are trying for a math exam."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, LITTLE MAN! THIS IS NOT A TALK-A-TURIUM! IT'S A-"

"It's a library, we get it." Tobin groaned

The others started to snicker at Tobin's remark, so Catria pushed Tobin out the door. After that, Gray ran out the door.

"YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T PUSH YOU THROUGH THE GLASS!"

Catria then turned to face the others, and blew an air horn.

"AS FOR THE REST OF YOU! STOP LAUGHING, OR YOU'LL MEET A SIMILAR FATE!"

Everyone immediately stopped, except for Deen.

"SR. PEREZ. DEJA DE REIRTE, AHORO MISMO, O TE ARRANCARE LA GARGANTA!"

After Deen stopped laughing, Est came in.

"HELLO SIS!" Est greeted "HOW'S THE LIBRARY COMING ALONG?"

"IT'S DOING GREAT! THANKS FOR ASKING!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO RUN TO THE STORE, AND GET YOU SOME LUNCH?"

"I'M GOOD! I HAVE IT RIGHT HERE!"

Catria pulled out a mini grill from under the table.

"THIS STEAK HAS BEEN COOKING FOR FIVE MINUTES NOW! HURRY UP STEAK! WHY DON'T YOU COOK FASTER?"

"Give it a few more minutes." Valbar advised

"SILENCE!"

"I was just trying to help."

"I SAID-"

"LEAVE THIS HOOLIGAN TO ME, SIS!"

Est went behind the desk, and pulled out a trash can lid along with a wooden spoon.

"IF YOU TALK, YOU'LL GET THE PAN TREATMENT! LET ME DEMONSTRATE!"

Est went over to Valbar, and started banging the spoon on the lid, next to Valbar's ear. Valbar retaliated by exiting the library, and everyone else followed.

"COME BANG WITH ME, SIS!"

"OK!"

Catria then grabbed her own lid and spoon, and joined in with Est.

**It was my idea to join the yelling party. I think we're going to get bonus points for originality. - Est**

**I'll be so pissed, if we don't get credit for the original content. There has never been another person yelling in that sketch, except for Ms. Hushbaum. - Deen**

**I know this confessional should be about how we thought our performance went, but I just wanted to let everyone know that I found the dream catcher idol underneath our table! - ?**

Matilda is seen eating nachos at her desk.

"I thought you weren't supposed to have food in here." Saber whispered to Sonya and Luthier

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE LIBRARY RULES?" Matilda yelled through a bullhorn

"No, but you were-"

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM KEEPING YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

"I wasn't even talking talking that-"

Matilda suddenly threw the nachos at him.

"STOP TALKING! THIS IS A LIBRARY, NOT A CHATTER HUT!"

She then put the final nacho in her hand, and started eating it.

"OH MY GOD! MY TOOTH CAME OUT!" she exclaimed as she picked the bloody tooth off of the floor

"Are you OK?" Luthier asked her

Matilda grabbed an air horn sitting on her desk, and blew into Luthier's ear. Luthier then ran out sobbing.

"NO CRYING IN MY LIBRARY!" Matilda yelled out the door

She came back in, and started calling someone. When they answered, she put it on speaker.

"HELLO?"

"HI HONEY! IT'S ME! WOULD YOU MIND COMING DOWNSTAIRS, AND WATCH THESE TWO RULE BREAKERS FOR ME?"

"SURE! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"MY TOOTH CAME OUT! I HAVE TO GO TO THE DENTIST!"

"ALRIGHT, I'LL CALL YOU LATER!"

"LOVE YOU! BYE!"

"BYE!"

Matilda exited, thus leaving Saber and Sonya alone.

"I hope she's OK." Sonya whispered to Saber

"I just hope whoever this guy that she was talking to is-"

WHY DO I HEAR ALL OF THIS NOISE?" Clive yelled as he entered behind one of the bookshelves

"I'm just whispering, sir."

"NO TALKING IN MY GIRLFRIEND'S LIBRARY!"

"Excuse me?" Sonya giggled "Your girlfriend?"

"YES GIRL! MY SOON TO BE NAME IS MR. LORI BETH HUSHBAUM!"

"Oh no." Saber sighed

Clive suddenly picked Saber up, flipped him over his shoulder and slammed his back into the table. The table broke in half as a result.

"Ow." Saber hissed

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!"

Sonya grabbed Saber's hand and helped him up.

"Are you OK?" she asked him

Saber nodded yes, and Clive did the same thing to him again. This time though, it was on the other table.

"What was that for?" Sonya angrily asked "He didn't even talk!"

"SOME PEOPLE LEARN BEST WHEN THEIR LOVED ONES HAVE TO SUFFER!"

Sonya helped Saber up, and they left together. Matilda entered again, only this time, she was a visitor. She noticed the broken tables, so she stood in a corner. She started to read a book, but stopped when she saw Clive turn on music. At first, she didn't think anything of it, until she recognized that it was the Chicken Dance.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A CHICKEN! I DON'T WANNA BE A DUCK! I JUST WANNA SHAKE MY BUTT!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A CHICKEN! I DON'T WANNA BE A DUCK! I JUST WANNA SHAKE MY BUTT!"

Clive suddenly stopped, and turned off the music, when he heard Matilda laugh.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, CUPCAKE?"

"N-nothing. There was a f-funny part in my book."

"STOP TALKING!" Clive yelled as he started to chase Matilda around the set

"Please. I didn't mean to."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"

Matilda is seen screaming, and running out the door.

**The Monkey's thought they had original stuff. They had another thing coming. - Saber**

**I definitely feel like we've taken a risk, but no risk no reward. - Sonya**

"Please welcome your guest judge: Lori Beth Denberg!"

**I'm sorry Lori. It's all my fault. I was the one that decided to reference you in the performance.**

"It was a close call." Lori explained "All three scores were really close. In first place is… THE ALLIGATORS!"

The Alligators are seen cheering, and giving each other hugs.

"And, in second place is…..THE MONKEYS!"

The Monkeys are seen celebrating, as the Panthers are watching them in sadness.

"I'm sorry Panthers, but you came in last. I decided to pick you guys simply because you didn't have as much uniqueness."

**I told them we should've had originality, but no. They wanted to play it safe. - Kliff**

**Why is it always our team in last place? Are we doing something wrong, or what? - Atlas**

"Tatiana. You are safe tonight." Celica announced while giving her a piece of apple pie "You are also the only person to not receive any votes."

**I would like to thank my louder, older, sister for showing me how to yell with confidence. - Tatiana**

"Camus, you are safe with one vote. That means it's down to: Atlas, and Kliff. One of you also had one vote. The other received two votes. The eliminated contestant is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NOT Atlas."

"Yeah baby!" Atlas cheered as he grabbed his piece of pie

"COME ON!" Kliff yelled "Why me?" he asked Tatiana and Camus

"We're sorry, Kliff." Tatiana apologize

"We decided to eliminate you based on the previous challenges." Camus explained

"What does THAT mean?" Kliff questioned him

"There's already been several mental competitions, but there hasn't been a physical one yet."

"The odds of looking like the next few challenges might be physical." Tatiana added

"What if you're wrong?" he taunted

"We'll just have to wait, and see." Tatiana smirked

"You'll be sorry, if it's mental." Kliff told the couple as he left

**Good game Camus, and Tatiana. I hope your little gamble pays off in the end. - Kliff**

**Kliff, please don't take offense as to why Tatiana, and I, voted for you. Take your smartness as a compliment. - Camus**

**Those two made the right decision by keeping me around. But now, I feel bad for voting Camus. I have to repay him somehow. - Atlas**

**MEANWHILE IN CALIFORNIA**

Python was laying on his bed, when Forsyth came in.

"Wassup!" Python greeted as Forsyth closed the door

"You know it's midnight, right?"

"Oh yeah." Python remembered as he gave the clue to Forsyth

**Turn me the right way, and you could experience a whole new world.**

"I've tried all of the books in the library." Python explained "I think everyone else has too."

"You saw the others enter the library?" Forsyth asked him

"Yes. More than usual."

"Well if it's not a book, there is something else that you can turn."

"Like what?"

"Follow me."

Forsyth quietly led Python downstairs to the living room.

"What are we doing down here? It's late." Python questioned him

"How's the best time to check, because everyone's probably asleep."

"OK. So, what are you thinking?"

"The clue said "Turn me the right way." Right?"

"Yeah."

"And, it also said "Experience a whole new world."

"OK?"

"Well, you can't physically go to another world. So, you have to find another way to experience being in another world."

"What other way?"

"Books are one way, but that would be too obvious. Computers are a possibility, but we don't have any here. The only other thing I can think of is a TV. You turn it on with a remote, and you can experience another world if you pick the right things to watch."

"But, how are we going to check the TV? It's hooked on the wall."

"The clue is on index cards, yes?"

"Yeah, and?"

"An index card can fit in nooks and crannies."

The two checked for a quick second, and Python gasped as he felt five index cards with his finger.

"I got the next clue dude!"

"Nice."

"And, look at this. There's four other cards in there still. I'm in the lead!"

"OK. Calm down man. We don't want to wake the others."

"Right. Sorry."

"It's all good. Hey, can I see the next clue?"

"Sure thing."

**Here's how to find your next clue. Use your noggin.**

"What does that mean?" Python asked

"I don't know, but I'll try to start solving it tomorrow."

The duo is seen going upstairs. What they failed to realize though, was Jesse and Genny were listening in behind one of the couches.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Genny laughed

"Me either. I thought we were busted." Jesse added as he grabbed a clue for the both of them

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

The eight former players are seen lounging in the pool.

"Any thoughts on who's coming in today?" Frank asked

"I'm hoping it's one of the Monkeys." Nomah admitted "It's time their numbers go down."

"I agree." Faye added "They all think that their team is the best ever that existed."

"IT'S BECAUSE WE ARE THE BEST TEAM FAYE!" Kamui yelled as he entered the backyard

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jesse wailed

"OH MY GOD!" Genny screamed

"What happened?" Frank asked him

"Did you lose the tiebreaker?" Forsyth added

"Actually, there was no tie yesterday."

"WHAT?" everyone gasped

"But, you had the numbers to force a tie." Python reminded him

"Tobin made Gray blindside me."

"TOBIN?!" Boey and Nomah asked together

"Yep. He's mostly the reason why I'm here now."

The three AVA members cheered, and gave each other high fives.

"AVA for the win." Faye chanted "AVA for the win."

Much to the annoyance of the other, Boey and Nomah joined in a few seconds later. Their chanting is short lived however, because they got stopped by Kamui.

"I would love to stay, and listen to you guys cheer my defeat, but I need to go unpack. Where's the rooms at? Upstairs?"

"Yep." Jesse answered him "I'll take you to yours."

Jesse quickly escorted Kamui upstairs, and Genny pulled Faye aside.

"Listen Faye." Genny told her "I know we are rooting for different alliances this season, but I still want to work with you."

"What are you talking about, Gennifer? Our games are over this season."

"Actually, they're not."

Meanwhile, Kamui and Jesse are seen upstairs in Kamui's room.

"Kam. I have to tell you something important." Jesse said as he locked Kamui's door

"What is it?"

"I have a chance to get back in the game."

"No way!"

"Yeah. All of the first five boots have a chance to return."

"I'm glad to hear that." he sulked

Kamui tried to leave, but Jesse stopped him.

"Wait. Kam."

"What?"

"I need your help. If I win this pursuit, I'll be back in the game."

"What pursuit?"

"So, are you going to help me beat the boys?" Genny asked Faye

"Absolutely." Faye chuckled

"Even though I can't return, at least I'll be able to help you return." Kamui told Jesse


	9. Chapter 9 - Mass Murder

Chapter 9 - Mass Murder

Gray is seen pulling Leon and Valbar into the elimination RV.

"Did you guys find the idol?" Gray asked them

"No." Leon admitted

"No." Valbar sighed

"I know you didn't." Gray smirked "Cause I did."

"What?" Valbar gasped

"No way!" Leon squealed "Where is it at?"

"Right here." Gray said while pulling the idol out of his pants right pocket "I found it under the table I was sitting at during our performance."

The trio laughed quietly as they read the idol note to themselves.

**Tobin's not going to know what hit him. - Leon**

**I don't care if I get the penalty vote. I just want to get my blackmailer out of here. - Gray**

**I would've preferred it if it was in either my hands, or Leon's, but Gray can be trusted. For now, we're in this together. - Valbar**

**January 25th, 2020**

**Salem, Massachusetts**

"Welcome to Salem." Alm greeted "This town is the place of the 1692 witch trials. For today's challenge, we will be having a temporary team swap."

"Here's why we are having a team swap. Today, you all will be playing against each other in an All Any Town of Salem match. You'll have an hour to practice in All Any mode before we get to the real match. Whoever loses the real match will be heading to elimination tonight. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Please come on up, and get your tablets."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Everyone is seen going in a separate room. In each of the fifteen rooms, is a desk. On each desk is the tablet they used for practice. The players logged on, and saw Alm's party invite. Fourteen of the players got into the party room successfully. Alm is then seen leaving, so the last player could get in. Once all fifteen players were in the party, they entered a lobby. In the lobby, the timer counted down from ten. After the number one, the players are seen typing in their player names.

**Esther has joined the town**

**I just decided to go with my full name. - Est**

**Elphaba has joined the town**

**I went with Elphaba because I play Elphaba on Broadway. - Sonya**

**Sirius has joined the town **

**I chose Sirius because that's one of my nicknames. - Camus**

**Lu Lu has joined the town**

**I was just going to do Lu, but I thought that Lu Lu was a better name. - Luther **

**I Need You has joined the town**

**I came up with I Need You because Need is my name backwards. - Deen**

**Cat has joined the town**

**Meow Meow baby. I'm going to make sure to win no matter what my role is. - Catria**

**Patricia has joined the town**

**My sister loves TOS, so I will honor that by picking her name. - Tatiana**

**Gris has joined the town**

**Gris is my name in Spanish, so that's why I chose it. - Gray**

**Valley has joined the town**

**I was going to choose Val, but I thought it would be obvious as to who I am. - Valbar**

**Gay All Day has joined the town**

**What can I say, except I'm Gay All Day. - Leon**

**I Am Bias Too has joined the town**

**I decided to make a pun out of my name: Tobias. - Tobin**

**Lumber Jack has joined the town**

**There's no point in me hiding it anymore. My real name is Jack. I got the nickname Atlas because I had an obsession with maps as a kid. - Atlas**

**M C Hammer has joined the town**

**I was a fan of MC Hammer growing up, and MC are my initials. - Matilda**

**C M Punk has joined the town**

**CM Punk is the best wrestler ever. Plus CM are my initials. - Clive**

**Lightsaber has joined the town**

**I just wanted to put a little spin on my name. - Saber**

After twenty seconds, a wheel is seen spinning to determine everyone's role.

**DAY 1**

Esther: Good luck guys!

Cat: You too Est

Gris: Who's Patricia?

Patricia: Me

Gris: LOL

Lu Lu: I'm Survivor

**NIGHT 1**

Godfather: So, I have a plan.

Mafioso: Let's hear it

Godfather: Consigliere and Consort, you guys should pick the same person

Consort: OK

Consigliere: Got it

Godfather: I will order the Mafioso to attack an important role, if you find one.

Mafioso: Cool

Godfather: Consig. Make sure to tell us the results each night.

Consigliere: Will do

Mafioso: So, who are we killing first?

.

Jailor: Role?

C M Punk: Amne

Jailor: Remember the first town role that dies, or I'll execute you tomorrow

C M Punk: Fine

**DAY 2**

I Am Bias Too: No deaths?

Valley: OK then

Elphaba: I was witched last night

Lightsaber: I was healed last night. Thank you Doc

Lu Lu: I was blocked. I'm survivor

C M Punk: I got jailed

**I Need You to Lightsaber: You're welcome**

**Esther to Elphaba: I'm witch. Who else is the mafia?**

**Lightsaber to I Need You: You're Doc?**

**I Need You to Lightsaber: Yep! What's your role Saber?**

**Lightsaber to I Need You: Invest. I checked you last night**

**Elphaba to Esther: ? Is GF ? is Consig and ? is Consort**

**Esther to Elphaba: OK**

Gay All Day: What's with all the whispering?

Valley: Yeah. Is there anything you want to share with us?

Lightsaber: I checked I Need You last night.

M C Hammer: And?

Sirius: What did you get?

Lightsaber: Doc, Disguiser, or Serial Killer

Patricia: He's most likely evil

Cat: I'm voting for I Need You

I Need You: What?

**Cat, Patricia, Valley, Lu Lu, and Gay All Day have voted for I Need You**

I Need You: No Wait!

I Am Bias Too: What's your role?

**Elphaba has voted for I Need You**

I Need You: Doc

**I Am Bias Too has voted for I Need You**

I Am Bias Too: Sure…..

**M C Hammer has voted for I Need You**

**I NEED YOU IS NOW ON TRIAL**

I Need You: I'm Doc

I Need You: I saved Saber

I Need You: Look at my Will

**N1 Lightsaber (Healed)**

Lightsaber: It's true! Vote innocent

Valley: You're positive about this Saber?

Lightsaber: Absolutely

I Need You: I was whispering to him because I needed to tell him that I healed him

Patricia: That makes sense

Sirius: Inno for now

Gris: It's way to early to be lynching anyway

Lumber Jack: Yeah

M C Hammer: Gris is right

**Everyone voted innocent**

Gay All Day: Esther? Elphaba? What were you whispering about?

Esther: We were confirming each other's roles

**Esther the Lookout**

**N1 Elphaba **

Elphaba: She was asking me for my role

Gay All Day: Oh

I Am Bias Too: Which is?

Elphaba: Vigilante

**NIGHT 2**

Consort: I think I'll block I Need You

Godfather: OK

Elphaba: Est is the Witch.

Godfather: Is she with us now?

Elphaba: Yep. She asked me who we were, so I told her who we are

Godfather: Perfect. What did you get Consig?

Consigliere: Lu Lu is Survivor

Godfather: OK. We won't waste time with him then

.

Jailor: Role?

Cat: Transporter

Jailor: Who did you Trans last night?

Cat: No one

Jailor: Excuse me?

Cat: I don't want to random trans anyone

Jailor: Good

**DAY 3**

**I Need You died last night. He was killed by a member of the Mafia. We found a will next to their body.**

**N1 Lightsaber (Healed)**

**N2 Lightsaber again **

**I Need You's role was Doctor**

Lightsaber: Thank you for your service doc

Gay All Day: Sorry for suspecting you

Patricia: RIP

Gris: I was witched and I was protecting Need too

**Valley to CM Punk: you know what to do**

**Esther to Elphaba: Gris is BG**

Lu Lu: Any leads today?

Sirius: No

Patricia: Nope

Valley: Did you say that you were protecting Gris?

Esther: None. Sorry

Cat: None. I was jailed so…

Gris: Yes. I'm the BG

Sirius: Not yet Lu

Lightsaber: Elphaba is Vet, Vig, Maf

C M Punk: Role Elphaba?

Elphaba: Vig like I said yesterday

**Valley to Gris: Stay on me. I'm the Jailor**

M C Hammer: Well who do we vote for?

Lightsaber: I don't know who to vote for M C

Lumber Jack: I don't know either

I Am Bias Too: Same

C M Punk: None of us do

Lu Lu: It's hard to vote without leads Saber

**NIGHT 3**

Elphaba: Est told me Gris is BG

Consigliere: Sirius is Sheriff

Godfather: Interesting….

.

Jailor: Role?

Gay All Day: Escort

Jailor: Will?

**Gay All Day the Escort**

**N1 Lu Lu**

**N2 Gris**

Gay All Day: You can ask them to confirm

Valley: Why would you block a vig?

Gay All Day: We don't have any confirmed evils yet

.

Medium: Hey Need

I Need You: Hi

Medium: Do you have any clues?

I Need You: I was RB'ed last night

Medium: I see

I Need You: Who are you?

Medium: Bias

**DAY 4**

**Lu Lu died last night. He was incinerated by an Arsonist. We found a will next to their body.**

**Lu Lu the Survivor **

**Vest Night 2**

**Lu Lu's role was Survivor**

**Lumber Jack died last night. He was incinerated by an Arsonist. We found a will next to their body.**

**Lumber Jack the Ret **

**Reviving I Need You**

**Lumber Jack's role was Retributionist**

**Sirius died last night. He was killed by a member of the Mafia. We found a will next to their body.**

**Sirius the Sheriff **

**N1 Jack Inno**

**N2 Gris Inno**

**N3 Valley **

**Sirius's role was Sheriff**

**I NEED YOU HAS BEEN BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE**

**AN AMNESIAC REMEMBERED THEY WERE LIKE THE DOCTOR**

C M Punk: Welcome back!

M C Hammer: Hi Need

I Need You: Hello

Cat: I was witched

**Esther to Elphaba: I found the Arsonist**

I Need You: I was RB'ed Night 2

Lightsaber: Poor Sirius

**Elphaba to Elphaba: Who?**

Valley: Gay, I thought you said you blocked Gris

Gris: What?

**Esther to Elphaba: My sister. Cat**

Gay All Day: I did

Valley: And Cat. Transporter's can't be witched

Gris: I was witched, but not RB'ed

Gay All Day: Yes you were

Cat: How do you know I'm Trans?

Gris: No. I wasn't

Lu Lu: Let's get Gay!

Valley: You told me. I'm the Jailor

Lightsaber: Cat is lying too

Gay All Day: I'm Escort

**Lightsaber to Valley: My investigation results say Cat is either BG, GF, or Arso**

Elphaba: I Think he's Consort

Patricia: He's lying

**Esther to Elphaba: I'll Control Gris into protecting himself. They way you can safely go after Need since he is protecting Valley**

Gay All Day: No I'm not

Valley: All TP and LO on me.

**Valley, Lightsaber, C M Punk, Elphaba, Esther, and Cat have voted for Gay All Day**

Valley: I'll take care of Cat tonight town

**Gris has voted for Gay All Day**

**GAY ALL DAY IS NOW ON TRIAL**

Gay All Day: I'm Escort. Night 1 Lu Lu Night 2 Gris

Valley: Lies

Patricia: I think he's Consort

I Am Bias Too: Jailor vote inno in case of jest

Valley: He's not jest

**Everyone voted guilty**

Gay All Day: Dang

**May God have mercy on your soul, Gay All Day**

**We found a will next to their body**

**Gay All Day the Escort**

**N1 Lu Lu**

**N2 Gris**

**N3 Jailed**

**Gay All Day's role was Consort**

Valley: Told you

Esther: Nice

**NIGHT 4**

Godfather: 2 Docs and Gay is out!

Elphaba: Relax. We can kill Need.

Godfather: What about Valley?

Elphaba: TP will be on them, except Gray. Est is controlling him

Consigliere: Saber is the Invest

Godfather: We get him next

.

Jailor: I know you're evil Catria

Cat: Fine. I'm Arso. You got me

.

Medium: Hey

Sirius: Valley is inno

Lu Lu: I'm so mad at the Arsonist

Medium: Valley said they will take care of them

Lu Lu: Sweet!

Lumber Jack: Who is this?

Medium: I'm Bias

Lumber Jack: Oh

Lu Lu: Cool

Sirius: Bias. sorry about having no leads

Medium: It's fine

**DAY 5**

**Cat died last night. She was executed by the Jailor. We found a will next to their body.**

**Cat the Transporter **

**N1 No random Trans**

**N2 Jailed**

**N3 Target in jail**

**N4 I'm dead**

**Cat's role was Arsonist**

Lightsaber: WOOHOO!  
Patricia: Good job Valley!

Esther: Nice!

Valley: Thank you

I Need You: I saved myself yesterday

I Am Bias Too: Good job

Gris: I was witched

Elphaba: Nice Need

Lightsaber: Esther is LO, Forger, or Witch

Esther: I'm LO

Valley: What's your will?

**Esther the Lookout**

**N1 Elphaba **

**N2 Lightsaber**

**N3 Cat**

**N4 Valley**

Esther: No one visited you Valley

Valley: OK

**Esther to Elphaba: I'll keep controlling Gray into me so you can attack freely**

C M Punk: Why do you guys keep whispering?

Esther: She's vig, so I'm asking her what's on her mind

M C Hammer: Are we going to vote anyone up?

Valley: the only people have been confirmed are Need. C M Punk, and Lightsaber

**NIGHT 5**

Godfather: Consig?

Consigliere: C M Punk is the other doc

.

Jailor: Role?

Elphaba: Vog. Est has been asking me to shoot people

Jailor: How come no one has died?

Elphaba: M C Hammer, Est, and Cat were immune

.

Medium: Any leads?

Lu Lu: No

Sirius: We haven't thought of anything

Cat: No

**DAY 6**

**I Need You died last night. He was killed by a member of the mafia. We found a will next to their body.**

**N1 Lightsaber (Healed)**

**N2 Lightsaber again**

**N3 Bias is Med**

**N4 Me (Healed)**

**N5 Valley**

**I Need You's role was Doctor**

Esther: GUYS! I HAVE A LEAD!

Gris: Witched

Valley: Finally

Lightsaber: What is it?

Elphaba: Tell us

Patricia: What's your lead?

M C Hammer visited Need!

C M Punk: M C?

Valley: Role M C?

M C Hammer: BG

Esther: fake

I Am Bias too: LOL

**Esther, Valley, Gris, I Am Bias Too, C M Punk, and Patricia have voted for M C Hammer**

**M C HAMMER IS NOW ON TRIAL**

I'm BG

**N1 Esther**

**N2 Elphaba**

**N3 Me**

**N4 Staying on Valley**

Esther: Totally a fake will

Gris: Agreed

Valley: yep. Guilty

Lightsaber Guilty

**Everyone voted guilty**

M C Hammer: GF gg

**May God have mercy on your soul, M C Hammer**

**We found a will next to their body**

**N1 Esther**

**N2 Elphaba**

**N3 Me**

**N4 Staying on Valley**

**M C Hammer's role was Godfather**

Esther: YAY

Valley: Let's go!

I Am Bias Too: Let's go Est!

Patricia: Nice

**NIGHT 6**

Jailor: I'm executing you

Elphaba: Why?

Jailor: M C Hammer, the GF visited. Not a mafioso

Elphaba: I'm not maf

Jailor: How do I know you're not lying

Elphaba: This is an All Any match. There may not even be a mafioso, so someone could've been promoted.

Jailor: OK. I'll spare you tonight, but if there's no kills tonight…

Elphaba: I get it

.

Medium: Hey Hammer

M C Hammer: What?

Medium?: Who's maf?

M C Hammer: I'm not telling you!

Medium: Fine, but how many are left?

M C Hammer: I'm not telling you that either!

Medium: UGH!

**DAY 7**

Valley: No maf kills, so Elphaba is mafioso

I Am Bias Too: Then let's lynch her!

Valley: Let's do it!

Gris: Can the witch please stop witching me!

Elphaba: I'm vig

Elphaba: I tried to shoot M C, Est, and Cat. All three were immune, and I'm out of bullets

Valley: I'll help you tonight Gris

**Valley, Lightsaber, Patricia, Esther, and I Am Bias Too have voted for Elphaba**

**ELPHABA IS NOW ON TRIAL**

I am a vigilante. I don't know what else to say.

Esther: I can't believe I trusted you!

Valley: GUILTY!

Lightsaber: Bye

Patricia: Guilty

**Everyone voted guilty**

Elphaba: I'm melting! Melting! Oh what a world! What a world!

**May God have mercy on your soul, Elphaba**

**We could not find a last will**

**Elphaba's role was Mafioso**

Esther: Wow

Valley: We have a chance

**NIGHT 7**

Jailor: Hey

Gris: Hi Valley

Jailor: You're safe in here

**DAY 8**

**Gris died last night. He was executed by the Jailor. He found a will next to their body.**

**N1 Bias**

**N2 Witched**

**N3 Me**

**N4 Witched**

**N5 Witched**

**N6 Witched**

**N7 Jailed**

**Gris's role was Bodyguard.**

**Valley died last night. He was killed by a member of the mafia. We found a will next to their body.**

**N1 Punk (Amne)**

**N2 Cat (Trans)**

**N3 Gay (Escort)**

**N4 Executing Cat (Either GF, or Arso)**

**N5 Elphaba (Vig)**

**N6 Elphaba (If no maf kills it's her)**

**N7 Gris (for Witch protection)**

**Valley's role was Jailor**

C M Punk: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Lightsaber the Invest**

**N1 I Need You (Doc, Disg, SK)**

**N2 Elphaba (Vet, Vig, Maf)**

**N3 Cat (BG, GF, Arso)**

**N4 Est (LO, Forger, Witch)**

**N5 Patricia (Invest, Consig, Mayor)**

**N6 C M Punk (Doc, Disg, SK)**

**N7 Gris (BG, GF, Arso)**

C M Punk: The one night that I chose to self heal

C M Punk: I'm the Amne turned Doc

Esther: Rolecall? Lookout

Lightsaber: Invest

Patricia: Invest

I Am Bias Too: Medium

Patricia: Two of us are lying

Lightsaber: Someone's maf, and someone's witch

C M Punk: But who?

Esther: We should post our wills

**Patricia the Sheriff**

**N1 Lu Lu (Surv, Hunt, Amne)**

**N2 Gris (BG, GF, Arso)**

**N3 Lightsaber (Invest, Consig, Mayor)**

**N4 M C Hammer (BG, GF, Arso)**

**N5 Elphaba (Vet, Vig, Maf)**

**N6 C M Punk (Doc, Disg, SK)**

**N7 Est (Lookout, Forge, Witch)**

**I Am Bias Too the Medium**

**Need got RB'ed N2**

**C M Punk the Doc**

**Valley until death**

**Lightsaber the Invest**

**N1 I Need You (Doc, Disg, SK)**

**N2 Elphaba (Vet, Vig, Maf)**

**N3 Cat (BG, GF, Arso)**

**N4 Est (LO, Forger, Witch)**

**N5 Patricia (Invest, Consig, Mayor)**

**N6 C M Punk (Doc, Disg, SK)**

**N7 Gris (BG, GF, Arso)**

**Esther the Lookout**

**N1 Elphaba **

**N2 Lightsaber**

**N3 Cat**

**N4 Valley**

**N5 Valley VB M C Hammer**

**N6 Valley VS Bias**

Esther: What kind of will is that Bias?

I Am Bias Too: Huh?

Lightsaber: You hardly have anything written down.

I Am Bias Too: The dead haven't been saying much to me

Paticia: OK fake medium

**Esther, Lightsaber, and Patricia voted for I Am Bias Too**

**I AM BIAS TOO IS NOW ON TRIAL**

I Am Bias Too: I haven't got any hints this whole game.

C M Punk: That's your defense?

Lightsaber: Easy guilty

Esther: I'm voting innocent in case of jester

Tatiana: This is a fake medium claim

**Everyone except Esther has voted Guilty**

I Am Bias Too: Town just lost

**May God have mercy on your soul, I Am Bias Too**

**We found a will next to their body**

**I Am Bias Too the Medium**

**Need got RB'ed N2**

**I Am Bias Too's role was Medium**

Lightsaber: WHAT?

C M Punk: Come on!

**Night 8**

Patricia: Dumb town

**Day 9**

**Lightsaber died last night. He was killed by a member of the mafia. We found a will next to their body.**

**Lightsaber the Invest**

**N1 I Need You (Doc, Disg, SK)**

**N2 Elphaba (Vet, Vig, Maf)**

**N3 Cat (BG, GF, Arso)**

**N4 Est (LO, Forger, Witch)**

**N5 Patricia (Invest, Consig, Mayor)**

**N6 C M Punk (Doc, Disg, SK)**

**N7 Gris (BG, GF, Arso)**

**N8 **

**Lightsaber's role was Investigator**

C M Punk: It was you two!

Esther: I was witch snap crackle pop

Patricia: Former Consigliere

**Esther, and Patricia have voted for C M Punk**

**C M PUNK IS NOW ON TRIAL**

C M Punk: GG

**Everyone has voted Guilty**

**May God have mercy on your soul, C M Punk**

**We could not find a last will**

**C M Punk's role was Doctor**

**MAFIA WINS**

"Congratulations: Est, Tatiana, Sonya, Matilda, and Leon. You guys have won immunity!" Alm announced

The ten losers watched as the five winners started celebrating.

**It sucks that I have to play this tonight, but at least Tobin lost with me. - Gray**

"Alright everyone it is time to vote. Atlas you are up-"

"Hold on Celica." Gray interrupted "I have something for you."

Gray handed her the idol, and Celica analyzed it.

"I would like to eliminate Tobin. That's what you get for trying to blackmail me mother*BEEP*er."

"I'm sorry…..Gray. This is not an immunity idol."

"WHAT?!" he shrieked while the AVA members in seen laughing

"That means Tobin, you are safe. For now."

While Gray is seen sitting down, Valbar starts whispering to Saber.

"We know what we have to do. We got to make this a tie."

Saber then whispered to Luthier, while Valbar whispered to Clive.

"Lu, we have to vote for Tobin."

"Tobin's going home, as long as we all vote for him."

"Like I was saying before it is time to vote. Atlas, you're up first." Celica announced

**You thought you were so clever Gray. - Atlas**

**Gray fell for my fake idol. He's not worthy of being the Total Emblem for season three. - Tobin**

**I'm obviously voting for Tobin. He's the reason that I'm in this mess. - Gray**

Tonight, the apple pies go to: Clive, Saber, Atlas, Deen, Luthier, Valbar, and Camus. Catria, you are safe with one vote. That means the two with the most votes are Gray, and Tobin. One of you will be going home. By a vote of five to four, the person eliminated is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GRAY!"

Gray is seen with his jaw dropped. He is seen slowly getting up, and leaving the elimination RV.

"Hey, Gray!"

"What Tobin?"

"Who's the mother*BEEP*er now?"

**One of these days I will get you so good, Tobias Harris. I won't go insane like Silque did, but I'm going to get you. - Gray**

**I admit it. I was the one that voted for Catria. I needed to make a big move, and get Gray out of here. I only did it because he isn't allied with us, or the Royals officially. Come merge time, he would probably betray us the first chance he got. - Luthier**


	10. Chapter 10 - Two Will Be Miserable

Chapter 10 - Two Will Be Miserable

After the elimination ceremony, Saber approached Luthier.

"Please. Tell me what's wrong." Saber demanded

"How do you know something is wrong?" he asked

"I can tell. You're pacing around, and your breaths are uneven."

"Fine. I was the one that voted Catria."

"WHAT? WHY?"

**I can't let him know that I cast that random vote on purpose, so I came up with the best lie I could. - Luthier**

"Tobin. He made me do it."

"Tobin?"

"He was sitting behind me at elimination. He whispered to me: vote Catria, or else there will be severe consequences."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! I've never told a lie in this game!"

**We'll see about that claim, Luthier. - Saber**

"HEY! HARRIS!" Saber yelled as he spotted Tobin

"What do you want?" Tobin spat back

"Did you-"

"Lie to Gray, and plant a fake idol. Yes. I did it once, I'm not afraid to do it again. I'm here for the million dollars. DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!"

"That wasn't what I-"

"I will lie, cheat, and steal to get that money. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MESS IT UP FOR ME!"

"I WASN'T ASKING ABOUT THAT!"

"Oh. Well, sorry then."

"It's OK. Anyway, did you make Luthier vote for Catria?"  
"No. Why?"

"Just wondering."

**Why would Luthier vote for Catria? It doesn't make sense, unless he's trying to work with us. - Tobin**

**January 28th, 2020**

**Times Square**

"Welcome to Times Square." Celica greeted "Today, you will be doing a Broadway challenge. Each team will pick a song from Les Miserables, and perform it!."

**Les Mis speaks to me. Growing up, my family was in poverty. I had to provide for my family at a young age. I hated it, and fought to get where I am today. - Atlas**

**Les Mis is a good musical. I have similarities to Valjean. Growing up, I was so cold and bitter. I'm still like that now, but not as bad as before. - Deen**

"Panthers, pick an envelope. Each envelope contains a different song."

**We got Stars as our song, so I immediately knew Camus should be Javert. - Tatiana**

"Monkeys."

**The song we got was the Confrontation. We decided that Val would be Javert, and yours truly would be Valjean. - Leon**

"Alligators."

**We got the suicide scene when Javert lets Valjean go to save Marius.**** \- Matilda**

**After my Oklahoma performance, that I threw, I figured I would make it up to the team. This is a risk, but I'm willing to risk it. - Clive**

"I would suggest you all do well, because the losing team will be eliminating two of its members."

**Another double elimination? This just got interesting. - Catria**

**I'm actually not worried about this double elimination. Thanks to Tobin, our team now has enough AVA members to send Leon and Valbar packing. - Est**

**We can't lose this double, or else AVA will have more numbers than us. - Sonya**

Tatiana is seen pulling Camus aside.

"Hey. I need to talk to you about something."

"What's going on?"

"You know how Forsyth and Frank were switching places."

"Yeah…"

"They weren't the only ones."

**No way. Patricia has been switching with Tatiana! How many siblings are switching in and out right now? - Camus**

**I decided to tell Camus, because he's the only one that I trust right now. - Tatiana**

"So, are you Patricia, or Tatiana? I can never tell you guys apart, even though you aren't twins."

"I'm Tatiana, and don't worry. Everyone mixes us up."

"You guys have the same goal. Right?"

"Yep. Since we have survived ten eliminations. We now have the freedom to play the game as individuals."

"Why are you saying that in present tense?"

"We're going to win this challenge! That's why!"

**Actually, Tatiana, I'M going to win. - Camus**

_Valjean, at last,_

_We see each other plain_

_Monsieur le Maire_

_You wear a different chain!_

**I had to go up on that chain note. It's WAY too low for me. - Valbar**

_Before you say another word, Javert_

_Before you chain me up like a slave again_

_Listen to me! There is something I must do._

_This woman leaves behind a suffering child._

_There is none but me who can intercede,_

_In Mercy's name, three days are all I need._

_Then I'll return, I pledge my word._

_Then I'll return_

_You must think me mad!_

_I've hunted you across the years_

_Men like you can never change_

_A man such as you._

**En garde Val. - Leon**

_(Men like you can never change)_

_Believe of me what you will_

_(Men like me can never change)_

_There is a duty that I'm sworn to do_

_(No,)_

_You know nothing of my life_

_(24601)_

_All I did was steal some bread_

_(My duties to the law - you have no rights)_

_You know nothing of the world_

_(Come with me 24601)_

_You would sooner see me dead_

_(Now the wheel has turned around)_

_But not before I see this justice done_

_(Jean Valjean means nothing now)_

_I am warning you Javert_

_(Dare you talk to me of crime)_

_I'm a stronger man by far_

_(And the price you had to pay)_

_There is power in me yet_

_(Every man is born in sin)_

_My race is not yet run_

_(Every man must choose his way)_

_You know nothing of Javert_

_I was born inside a jail_

_I was born with scum like you_

_I am from the gutter too!_

_**STARS**_

_There, out in the darkness_

_A fugitive running_

_Fallen from God_

_Fallen from grace_

_God be my witness_

_I never shall yield_

_'Til we come face to face_

_'Til we come face to face_

_He knows his way in the dark_

_Mine is the way of the Lord_

_Those who follow the path of the righteous_

_Shall have their reward_

_And if they fall as Lucifer fell_

_The flames_

_The sword!_

_Stars_

_In your multitudes_

_Scarce to be counted_

_Filling the darkness_

_With order and light_

_You are the sentinels_

_Silent and sure_

_Keeping watch in the night_

_Keeping watch in the night_

_You know your place in the sky_

_You hold your course and your aim_

_And each in your season_

_Returns and returns_

_And is always the same_

_And if you fall as Lucifer fell_

_You fall in flame!_

_And so it must be, for so it is written_

_On the doorway to paradise_

_That those who falter and those who fall_

_Must pay the price!_

_Lord, let me find him_

_That I may see him_

_Safe behind bars_

_I will never rest_

_Till then_

_This I swear_

_This I swear by the stars!_

_**JAVERT SUICIDE**_

_Who is this man?_

_What sort of devil is he_

_To have me caught in a trap_

_And choose to let me go free?_

_It was his hour at last_

_To put a seal on my fate_

_Wipe out the past_

_And wash me clean off the slate!_

_All it would take_

_Was a flick of his knife_

_Vengeance was his_

_And he gave me back my life!_

_Damned if I'll live in the debt of a thief!_

_Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase_

_I am the Law and the Law is not mocked_

_I'll spit his pity right back in his face_

_There is nothing on earth that we share_

_It is either Valjean or Javert!_

_How I can now allow this man_

_To hold dominion over me_

_This desperate man whom I have hunted_

_He gave me my life_

_He gave me freedom_

_I should have perished by his hands_

_It was his right_

_It was my right to die as well_

_Instead I live_

_But I live in hell_

_And my thoughts fly apart_

_Can this man be believed?_

_Shall his sins be forgiven?_

_Shall his crimes be reprieved?_

_And must I now begin to doubt_

_Who never doubted all these years?_

_My heart is stone and still it trembles_

_The world I have known is lost in shadow_

_Is he from heaven or from hell?_

_And does he know_

_That granting me my life today_

_This man has killed me even so?_

_I am reaching, but I fall_

_And the stars are black and cold_

_As I stare into the void_

_Of a world that cannot hold_

_I'll escape now from that world_

_From the world of Jean Valjean_

_There is nowhere I can turn_

_There is no way to go on!_

"Everyone who performed today, did an amazing job, but we have to send a team to elimination." Celica sighed "Each of the scores were really close, but the team that lost was….the Panthers."

The other two teams are seen celebrating while Camus, Tatiana, and Atlas are seen looking worried.

**You've got to be kidding me! - Atlas**

**How could we have lost this one? Our team SUCKS! - Tatiana**

"Good evening, Panthers." Alm greeted at elimination. I'm sorry to say that-"

"That Tatiana and Atlas are going home." Camus interrupted while pulling something out of his pocket "I'm using my life token."

"Wait ...WHAT!?" Tatiana gasped

"Life token?" Atlas asked

"Yep." Camus smirked while handing the token to Alm "I found it at the sand puzzle challenge. It's the immunity idol replacement this season."

"NO WAY!" Tatiana gasped

"OH MY GOD!" Atlas gasped

"This is a life token." Alm confirmed "Any token holder must play this before voting in order to be granted immunity."

"And since today is a double elimination, there doesn't have to be any voting." Camus added

Atlas is seen shocked, while Tatiana starts to form tears.

"How could you do this to me?" Tatiana cried "I didn't do anything to you!"

"That's how this game works." Camus laughed

"Good play Camus." Atlas complimented "I see that coming at all."

'Thank you Atlas. At least SOMEONE respects my move."

"You betrayed me for MONEY YOU SON OF A-"

"Atlas, Tatiana, it's time for you two to leave." Alm quickly interrupted

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Tatiana hissed at Camus before she started to leave

"Tatiana wait."

"What?"

"Say hi to your sister for me."

"You know what? We're over!"

Unlike Tatiana, Atlas just got up, and left without speaking a word.

"Camus, you now have a choice to make. Since you eliminated both of them, you get to choose who will become the first member of the jury. I'll give you a minute to-"

"I choose Atlas, since Tatiana is acting like a complete bitch."

"It's official then. Atlas takes 13th place while Tatiana places 14th."

**If Camus was a real man, he would've sacrificed himself for me. I can't believe I trusted him! I feel like an idiot! - Tatiana**

**Tatiana is making such a big deal over this. I'm upset too, but you don't see me crying over spilled milk. - Atlas**

**MEANWHILE IN CALIFORNIA**

"Hey, Faye. I need to do something for me." Genny ordered

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to steal the next clue from Jesse, and his team."

"Why do I-"

"Attention players." Alm announced on the TV "Please come to the living room."

Once all of the mansion residents arrived, Alm continued

"As most of you know, the first five that were booted had a chance to return to the game. The first five had until the jury to find the hidden treasure somewhere in the mansion. I'm sorry to inform you that your searching time, and your life in the game, is over."

The first five are seen upset as everyone went upstairs to pack their things.


	11. Chapter 11 - We The People

Chapter 11 - We the People

Saber and Sonya are seen pulling Luthier into the elimination RV.

"Luthier, we need to talk." Sonya said sternly

"About what?" he asked

"Yesterday, Saber told me that you were forced into voting for Catria."

"Fine. I lied about it."

"I thought so." Saber groaned "Now, tell me why you lied to me."

"I didn't want you to be upset-"

"About voting for Catria? Yes, I am upset about that. However, I'm more upset that you lied to me."

"I'm sorry!" Luthier cried "I just wanted to make a move in this game. Plus, we still have more numbers than AVA."

Saber and Sonya then embraced a crying Luthier.

**February 1st, 2020**

**Philadelphia**

"Good morning everyone." Alm greeted "I know we were supposed to have the next challenge yesterday, but we decided to give you all a break for making it to the merge!"

The remaining twelve players are seen cheering.

"But, don't get too comfortable." Celica warned "Because today we have another double elimination."

The players suddenly went from cheering, to looking worried.

"Here's how this competition will work." Celica explained "Everyone will be given a paper that has the Preamble to the US Constitution on it. You'll have exactly one minute to memorize all fifty two words. After a minute, you'll then be given a bag. Each bag fifty two rectangular tiles, with each word on a separate tile. The first ten to rearrange their tiles, will live to play another day. The next person to finish will take 11th place. Whoever doesn't finish will take 12th. Does everyone understand the rules?"

"Yes!" the players replied

"OK. Alm will pass out the papers, and your minute starts when I say go."

After Alm finished handing out the sheets Celica counted down.

"Three. Two, One. GO!"

**THE CONSTITUTION PREAMBLE**

**"We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America."**

A minute later, the players put down their papers, and Alm handed them their bags.

"On the count of three, you will open up your bags. When you think you have the solution, call me over." Celica explained "With that, one, two, THREE!"

Everyone opened their bags up quickly, and got to work. After a minute, most players only went up to the United States. Sonya, Matilda, and Luthier however, were not struggling at all. They were the first three to get the correct word order.

**I have to memorize songs, and monologues. So, a little paragraph is no problem. - Sonya**

**I used to act in high school, and part of acting is remembering lines. - Matilda**

**Everyone at school says that I have a photographic memory. I think it's decent, but not that good. - Luthier**

The remaining nine players were in shock for a minute, seeing how the three finished it so quickly. They all then quickly refocused, and got back to work. A few minutes went by of no one getting it correct, until Celica checked Leon and Saber.

**My strategy in this competition was to use mnemonic devices to help me remember the words. - Leon**

**I knew I could easily succeed, if I broke the paragraph into small chunks. - Saber**

Not long after the two men succeed, the sisters are seen finishing with Deen and Clive also done a second later.

**I knew I wasn't going to be the first one done, but I also knew I wasn't going to be last. All I needed to do was just create pictures in my head. - Catria**

**I remember when I was in the 4th grade, my class saw a Schoolhouse Rock video, and a part of the video was a song with the Preamble words. I knew I'd do good, if I sang the tune in my head. - Est**

**I only had the last part of the words mixed up, because I didn't have enough time to look at it all. At least I wasn't the last one. - Deen**

**I'll take the number nine spot. Anything except 11th, or 12th. - Clive**

Camus, Tobin, and Valbar, were all seen panicking when Clive finished with his tiles.

**I knew this memory comp would be my downfall. I suffered a brain injury a few years back when I was in the Army, so I can't remember as well as I used to. I knew that I was done for considering how far ahead the other two were. - Camus**

**I almost had it. I saw Valbar looking at his tiles with a confused expression, so I figured I could beat him. - Tobin**

**I don't have the best memory, but after five minutes I finally saw where I ended up going wrong. I just needed to switch the words Justice, and Tranquility. - Valbar**

"DONE!" someone yelled

"DONE!" another person yelled a second later

Celica ran over to the person that finished first. She took a few seconds to analyze the tiles.

"Tobin." she acknowledged "You are."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Incorrect."

"WHAT!?" he yelled back as she went over to Valbar

"Valbar. You are."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CORRECT!"

"YES! YES! YES!" he cheered while Leon ran over to hug him

"DAMN IT!" Tobin cursed

"You can still take 11th." Sonya smirked "That's not bad."

"Shut up Sonya." Tobin huffed as he rearranged his last words "I'm done now."

"Tobin, that is correct. You place 11th this season, while Camus places 12th. Please say your goodbyes, and head to the RV's to collect your belongings."

The two men quickly said goodbye to their fellow AVA members, and left.


	12. Chapter 12 - Cut In Half

Chapter 12 - Cut In Half

**February 15th, 2020**

**Los Angeles**

In an empty auditorium, Alm and Celica are seen on stage. The remaining ten players are seen sitting in the front row.

"Players, we have an announcement to make." Alm sighed "You're all probably wondering why there hasn't been a challenge for the past two weeks. We'll explain that in a minute, but first we have some important information to share with you all."

"Before we started our tour across America, a virus started infecting people in Wuhan, China." Celica explained "This virus is called Coronavirus, or more specific, COVID-19. Since the start of the virus in China, Corona has spread to thirty countries, including the US. Here in the US, fifteen people in six states are infected. Those states are: Arizona, California, Illinois, Massachusetts, Washington, and Wisconsin."

"Over the last few weeks, we've been getting updates on Corona." Alm added "This virus is getting worse, and it's not a matter of if, but when America is going to get hit hard."

"Alm and I have made a truly hard decision over the past few days. And before anyone asks, no. The game is not ending. One of you ten is still going to be crowned the winner of TEA. The game is just going to have to go faster."

"The rest of the season was just going to be single eliminations." Alm explained "However, due to the threat of Corona, we decided that half of you will be eliminated today."

All of the players are seen with shocked expressions on their faces. Their faces quickly switched to seriousness though, knowing that they needed to put friendships aside in order to make it to the final five.

"Here's how this challenge is going to work." Celica explained "You all have been wondering where the physical challenge was this season. Well, it's the Floating Boards from American Ninja Warrior. As you can see, there's ten wooden boards on stage. They are all being propelled by two steel chains. You guys are going to get onto them, and hold on for dear life. The first person to fall will place 10th. The second person to fall will place 9th, and the pattern continues until we have our top five. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"Great. Everyone, pick a board. Don't get on it though."

After everyone chose a board, Celica counted down.

"Three, two, one. Get on your boards, and this challenge is on."

As soon as everyone got on their boards, all of the boards rose up by a few feet. For the first five minutes, everyone was holding on well. So, Celica grabbed a remote from her pocket, and pressed an on button. All of the boards started swinging back and forth. Everyone started moving upwards, so they wouldn't swing as much. As everyone was moving upwards Luthier fell, immediately followed by Leon.

As Alm escorted the two former players out, the players were reaching the ten minute mark. Celica then pressed the on button again, and the boards started moving clockwise across the stage. The players wondered how the boards were moving, until they looked up and noticed tracks on the ceiling.

"Can I have everyone's attention." Celica announced "Since you all have been on your board for fifteen minutes, I think it's time for you guys to cool down a little bit."

The players were all wondering what she meant, but the wondering stopped as soon as water started pouring on them. All the players started to lose their grips on their boards, but Sonya was having the hardest time. She only had her grip steady for around five seconds before she started slipping. Eventually she was at the bottom of her board, and holding on like a sloth with her back to the floor. She started freaking out, and tried to position herself back up. However, her feet accidentally touched the floor, which caused her to land in 8th place.

After Sonya fell, the final seven hung on for another fifteen minutes before Celica made another announcement.

"Attention players. Alm and I have been noticing something that started happening when the boards began to swing. Most of you are on top, and holding onto the top of the board with your arms instead of your hands. Well, from now on you guys have to be on the bottom half of the board."

All of the players started moving downwards, however most of the players started to lose their grip due to the water. Most of the players eventually got settled in once the water temporarily turned off. Clive, however, was too drenched to hold on any longer. Matilda noticed Clive fell, and lost her focus for a minute. That minute caused her to slip. As she was slipping, she tried to catch herself. It was too late though, as her left floor ended up touching the floor.

"With Matilda down, we have our final five!" Celica declared "Catria, Deen, Est, Saber, and Valbar. You guys can come down now."

The final five all happily hopped down, and are seen joining in a group hug to celebrate their survival this episode.


	13. Chapter 13 - Risking It All

Chapter 13 - Risking It All

Valbar is seen talking in the elimination RV.

"Hey Val." Saber acknowledged "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked

"Our game plan. We need to stick together more than ever. It's three AVA members, against us two."

"It's you and me to the end." Valbar promised

"I'll stick by you, no matter what." Saber also promised "Anyway, we need to find a way to make Deen come over to our side."

"No need." Deen said while coming in

"What?" both guys asked him

"I want to work with you guys." Deen pleaded "We need to eliminate the sisters, because they're pretty much double trouble."

"What did she do to you? I need to know!" Saber asked him

"What?"

"Did they ask you to join our alliance, and be a spy for them?"

"No. I-"

"Prove it." Valbar ordered

"After the cut in half challenge yesterday, the sisters started to shun me. They told me I'm no longer needed."

"OK. Sure." Saber huffed

"Look. I'm not voting you. Trust me." Deen pleaded "The sisters are our biggest threats right now. Please. Let me be a temporary All In member."

"You know what? You've got yourself a deal mi amigo." Saber replied

"The enemy of our enemy is a friend." Valbar agreed "Those sisters are going down."

"Thank you guys." Deen rejoiced "It means a lot to-"

"But." Saber interrupted "If we catch you betraying us, we'll be glad to duel against the sisters ourselves."

"D-deal." Deen stuttered

Little did the three of them know, Est was listening in from the outside.

**This is bad for me, and my sister. Since Deen is now on their side, the odds aren't in our favor. - Est**

"Cat." Est yelled as she ran up to her

"What's going on, Est?"

"Deen flipped on us."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"He wanted to work with the boys, because we are the only true duo left."

"Well, let's switch the boys thinking around." Catria smirked

"How are we going to do that?"

"I have a plan."

**How are we going to do that you ask Est? We're going to put on a little show. And… action. - Catria**

The three guys are seen talking in the elimination RV. Deen is seen getting up, and looking outside the window.

"Do you guys hear that?" he asked

"Yeah." Valbar replied confused "What is all of that noise?"

"It sounds like the sisters." Saber thought "

The two guys joined Deen, and looked out the window as well. For a few seconds, they didn't see anything. Suddenly, they saw the sisters coming from around the corner.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING CATRIA!" Est yelled at her sister

"YES, YOU DID!"

"OK. TELL ME WHAT I DID!"

"HE IS SPIRALING OUT BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I DIDN'T MAKE HIM LEAVE OUR ALLIANCE! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED ALL OF THIS! YOU TOLD ME TO STOP TALKING TO HIM! WELL, LOOK WHERE THEY GOT US!"

"I'M SORRY! OK!"

"I BET YOU ARE! YOU CUN*BEEP*

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"You heard me. I called you a cun-"

"If you say what you said one more time-"

"What are you doing to do? Huh cu-"

Catria suddenly tried lunging at Est, but Est blocked her.

"Don't touch me. I don't want to be touched. Not like that."

"Whatever." Catria growled "But know this. I'm coming for you, Esther Whitewang. The next time you're vulnerable, your ass is going to jury. So, you better watch your back."

**I'm so happy that this is just an act. If it was for real, I'd be shaking in my boots. - Est**

Valbar and Saber started giggling, but Deen gave an angry look.

"Why are you looking like that?" Valbar asked "Why aren't you happy."

"I've got to know the sisters over the course of the season. I can tell if they're faking it or not."

"They're faking that fight?" Saber questioned

"Absolutely."

"How can you tell?" Valbar wondered

"When Catria tried to go for Est, she defended herself."

"So?" Saber retaliated

"If there's one thing I know about Est, she doesn't know basic self defense. Plus, Catria slaps people when they tick her off. Remember what happened with Luthier?"

"You have a point." Saber admitted

"I do." Deen agreed "My point is that we still need to go after them, because they are still a duo."

**Those girls think that they're so sneaky. Don't make me laugh. - Deen**

**With Deen on our side, AVA is going down once and for all. - Valbar**

**It suck that we lose five allies in the last challenge, but three still beats two.- Saber**

**February 18th, 2020**

**Los Angeles **

"Congratulations on making it to the semifinals." Celica praised "You all took big risks to be here today. Speaking of risk, that's what today's challenge is all about."

"Here's how this challenge will work." Alm explained "You will be playing against each other on the Risk app. The game mode will be Capital Conquest, and the map will be USA."

"You guys don't want to be the first one eliminated, because if you are, you'll be heading to jury." Celica added "But that's not all. The winner of the game will be in the final three, and they will choose who they take with them to the finale in a few days. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Please head over to your devices, and get some practice in. You all have ten minutes to learn the basics of the game through solo mode."

A few rounds went by with hardly anything happening, as all of the players started building up their armies. There were only small attacks though, just so the players could receive cards. Suddenly, Saber made a move on Est by taking out all of her troops in Pennsylvania. This allowed him to take control of New England, and the Mid Atlantic.

"This game is so *beep*ing hard!" Est screamed as she watched her troops in the northeast get destroyed

"Are you OK, Est?" Catria quietly asked

"No. I'm not. I don't know what to do anymore! The guys are completely tearing me apart. I HATE THIS *BEEP*ING GAME! RISK SUCKS!"

"It's OK." Catria assured "Just calm yourself down. I have a plan to get one of the boys out."

"How?"

"First, you need to use your fifteen troops in Texas to take out Deen seven capital troops in New Mexico. Trust me."

Est did as Catria commanded, and attacked Deen's capital. Unfortunately for her, all of her troops were defeated. Est only had one troop left in each of her five territories. Deen was up next, and quickly wiped her out.

"Est." Alm sighed "I'm so sorry, but you are the first one to be eliminated. Please head out to the RV's to collect your things."

**Sorry Est, but I had to eliminate you for a guaranteed jury vote. - Catria**

**Catria! I thought you said this plan was going to work! Thanks to you, I came this close to the million. - Est**

**A Million Rounds Later…...**

"Congratulations Deen! You are now in the final three! Please make your decision on who you want to take to the finale, right now." Alm ordered

"OK." Deen explained "You guys have all played excellent games this season, and I really want to take all of you. However, Saber. You won last season, you have allies in the jury, you're the last Alligator left, and you also have an alliance with Valbar. For those reasons, I have decided to eliminate you."

All three players gasped after realizing what just happened.

**Wow. That was a good move by you Deen. I can't be mad at that. GG. - Saber**

**I trusted you Deen, and you back stab us. This is going to be one hell of a finale. - Valbar**

**Thank you so much Deen. After you boys took my sister out, I thought I was a goner, for sure. - Catria**

**You're welcome Catria, and Valbar. - Deen**


	14. Chapter 14 - Million Reasons Why

Chapter 14 - A Million Reasons Why

**February 21st, 2020**

"Live from Hollywood, it's the Total Emblem America finale! And, here's your hosts: Alm Rudolf, and Celica Liprica!"

The audience gave a standing ovation as both hosts walked on stage.

"Good evening America!" Celica greeted "Welcome to the TEA finale."

"Before we get to the final challenge, we would like to apologize for our short season." Alm announced "We had many more episodes, and challenges planned, but for the safety of our contestants, we couldn't risk traveling all across the country any longer."

"However, the show must go on." Celica explained "So, it's time for the final challenge of the season. Please give a round of applause to our final three. Catria, Deen, and Valbar!"

The audience started their applause again as the three finalists made their way to center stage.

"Welcome finalists." Alm greeted "Catria, how are you feeling going against the two guys?"

"I think I have a shot, Alm. I'm a strong girl, and I can hold my own against them."

"Deen, are you prepared for this challenge?"

"Most likely, no. I'm not the best mentally. If it was physical though, I'd be advancing to the final two."

"Valbar. What is your strategy going into this challenge?"

"I'm just going to give it my all, and go fast if we need to race."

"Interesting. OK, are you guys ready for your final challenge?"

"Yes!" the three finalists said to Alm

"Here's how this is going to work. Behind us are three magnetic puzzle boards of the USA, and three boxes for each of the boards. On my go, you are going to open the first box, which contains the magnetic US States. After you put all of the states on your puzzle board in the correct place, you are going to open box number two. Box two has magnets that have the state capitals on them. After you complete phase two, you are going to open box three which contain number magnets. You will have to put the correct numbers on the states in the order they joined the Union. When you think you have part three done, run over here, and hit your buzzer. If you hear a ding, that means you are correct, and will advance to the final two where you will be guaranteed to win one hundred thousand dollars. The last one to finish will be our final member of the jury. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes."

"OK. On your marks, get set….GO!"

All three players are seen running to their boards, and getting the magnets from the first box out. Catria is seen working from west to east. Valbar is seen working from east to west. Deen is seen doing the states that border the ocean, Canada, and Mexico first. Eventually, the finalists finished putting their states on the board.

"All three finalists have one box done, and it's still a close race." Celica announced "Coming up, we'll see if anyone can take the lead, and find out who will be in the final two. Don't go anywhere."

"Welcome back to the Total Emblem finale." Alm greeted "While we were away, Catria was able to complete part two, and Deen and Valbar are halfway through part two. Let's now take a look, and see how each of the finalists are doing on their puzzle."

Catria is seen putting the higher numbers on the west side, and lower numbers on the east side. Meanwhile, Deen and Valbar are finishing up part two. The guys are seen opening their box full of numbers, and doing the same strategy as Catria.

While the guys are seen struggling with figuring out the state joining order, Catria is seen rapidly putting her answers on the board. After she finished, she decided to see if she was correct. She hit the buzzer, and much to her joy, she heard a ding,

"Congratulations Catria" Celica cheered "You have advanced to the final two!"

As she was celebrating, Deen also ran out to press his button. To his joy, and shock, he also heard a ding.

"Congratulations Deen!" Alm exclaimed "You will join Catria to face the jury."

Valbar is then seen walking out in defeat, and congratulated the final two.

"I'm so sorry Valbar, but you have been eliminated." Celica explained "You will be the last member of the jury."

"Up next, we'll bring out the jury, and they will question our final two." Alm announced "Don't go anywhere cause we'll be right back."

"Welcome back to the TEA finale!" Celica greeted "Before the break, Catria and Deen have made it to the final two, and now it's time to bring out our jury. Please welcome Atlas! Camus! Tobin! Luthier! Leon! Sonya! Clive! Matilda! Est! Saber! And Valbar!"

The audience applauded as the eleven person jury walked on stage, and sat down facing the two finalists.

"Hello jury." Alm welcomed "Tonight, you all have an important decision to make. You all will be voting for either Catria, or Deen to win it all. But before we do that, we must go to a commercial break. Stay tuned, cause up next we will crown the winner."

"Welcome back to the TEA finale!" Alm greeted "During the break, the jurors have voted for either Catria or Deen to win one million dollars. It's now time to reveal how each juror has voted. Catria, Deen, I wish you all the best of luck. And remember, if you hear your name, that's a good thing. You need six votes to win. Here we go…"

"Altas has voted for Deen."

Camus has voted for Catria. That is one for both of you."

"Tobin has voted for Catria."

"Luthier has voted for Deen. We're tied again at two votes each."

"Leon has voted for Deen."

"Sonya has voted for Deen."

"Clive has voted for Catria."

"Matilda has voted for Catria. You guys are tied again. You both need two more votes to win."

"Est has voted for Catria. No surprise there. One more vote, and Catria is the winner."

"Saber has voted for…...Deen."

The audience, jury, and finalists started to freak out knowing Valbar had the deciding vote.

"It all comes down to this. One final vote. Whoever Valbar has voted for will win one million dollars. Valbar….. has voted for.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CONGRATULATIONS DEEN! YOU ARE THE WINNER OF TOTAL EMBLEM AMERICA!"

Deen is seen jumping out of his seat, and running over to Valbar to thank him. Catria, and the other jury members went up to Deen and also congratulated him.

"What an end to this season. Thank you all so much for watching, and thank you to our amazing contestants. Until next time, I'm Alm Rudolf."

"And I'm Celica Liprica."

"Saying good night America!"


End file.
